


漂流

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“就这样了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 科学理论

**Author's Note:**

> 送给一位朋友。

**一． 科学理论**  
  
  
“我发誓，这样的事情要是再来一次...上次之后我怎么说的来着？”  
  
“我现在知道这是怎么回事了，基本上这个操蛋宇宙的所有事情都能被分为两类，‘Tony Stark又搞砸了’和‘Tony Stark又他妈的被人阴了’。说真的，这种事情还要来几次？任何涉及满大街乱飞的小魔法、一个又绿又大的肌肉型摇滚歌手、几个血清怪胎、自称是神的金毛外星人之类的可疑事项，必须提前三个工作日通过危机预警申请表让Pepper交到我这里来。”  
  
“尤其是涉及忽然冒出来的虫洞的部分，必须提前十五个工作日。”  
  
“我到底还要在这里躺多久？见鬼的，这里大气成分有氧气吗？为了庆祝我富有远见地事先升级了装甲的空气内循环系统和反真空泵，回去我可以开个裸体泳池主题派对吗？老冰棍这次说什么都没用。作废。无效。驳回。说起来这个星球有泳池吗？”  
  
“...好吧，退一步，有水吗？”  
  
“我受够这黑漆漆的了。这里会不会有日出？呃，如果这不是个行星的话也无所谓什么日出，来点别的什么也好啊。闪电？Thor难道不是特别喜欢这个吗？”  
  
“哦哦哦我想起来上次，我是说纽约那次之后，我说的是什么了！‘这样的事情要是再来一次，至少我得有个JARVIS的离线备份’！”  
  
“操他的我为什么还没搞出离线备份？”  
  
Tony Stark还躺在原地。他别无选择。装甲在穿越虫洞的时候被耗尽了能量，摔在这个星球地表的瞬间他全身痛得像每根骨头都被对折。谢谢装甲还完好无损。应急安全指令让装甲最小限度地借用了反应堆的供能，最基本的维生程序还在运行。总而言之，如果披着红色床单的金毛大个子还不尽快逼他弟弟重新打开虫洞，Tony估计自己致死原因列表上的前五项依次是：无聊，无聊，无聊，渴，以及超他妈的痛。  
  
“啊哈，离线备份。J，你猜他们最后会怎么写？在我的墓碑上？‘Tony Stark，死于阿斯加德邪神和没有备份’。”  
  
还是没有回答。钢铁侠很想自嘲一下，可惜他不能笑，因为他胸口一抖动，侧肋就痛得让他想吐。  
  
“拜托了，至少给我来点外星小蓝人？什么都好，让我在娱乐里等死吧？装甲的储存器上还有残留的文件吗，不小心上传的色情片之类的，拜托了让我死得舒服一点舒服一点舒服一点...”  
  
“...调用硬盘文件是哪个代码来着？HD376？AD255-1？”  
  
“...J，你听不见吧。”  
  
“...好吧，大概还有手动调用的方式。但是我他妈的动不了。”  
  
“...好吧，好吧，我要动了。”  
  
抬起右臂的过程让他生不如死。肩膀也许是没有脱臼，但是尺骨绝对出了问题，Tony想着他这样乱动会让骨头从血肉里刺出来吗？  
  
够到颈后的紧急安全界面启动钮花费了他整整一分钟，剧痛让他直冒冷汗，那些咸涩的液体有一点弄到了他的眼睛里，像是死神充满恶意的手掌扫过。命令提示符界面在HUD上堪堪亮起，一个绿色的光标闪烁着。这并非他最熟悉的人工智能系统界面，只不过是种过时的人机交流方式。声音，性格，睿智，全部不存在。Tony有一瞬间觉得脱离了这些，自己也就不存在了，只是些粒子漂流在太空。  
  
“这个怎么操作来着？呃，输入：扫描？”  
  
界面没有反应。  
  
“这也太低能了吧？我当时怎么想到设计这个的，一定不是我，是JARVIS负责的吧，绝对是。难道我大腿装甲夹层有无线键盘？呃。”  
  
“好吧，试试这个，I-N-P...哇啊啊真的要一个个字母拼出来！等等你不要终止指令啊我还没说完呢...呃这写的啥，‘命令无效’，实在是太太太老套了。”  
  
被调出来的飞行记录里全是一堆有十几位数的天文数字，Tony没有精力去读；装甲的状态还过得去；他残破的身体还能再撑五小时，不能再多了；没有未截获的消息；没有任何临近的卫星或是空间站可以让他强制建立通信；没有残留的视频记录；没有残留的字符类文档；没有——  
  
有一个音频文件。整个硬盘里唯一不那么冰冷的后缀名。Tony看着那文件名，他很清楚那是什么。  
  
上帝啊，他生命最后的这个陪伴。  
  
“打开文件：proto37test7ver3_0530.wav。”他慢慢地拼出来。  
  
  
_“‘我不建议您在缓冲部件不完善的时候进行下一次测试，Sir。’”  
  
“‘为什么我觉得完全不需要？拜托，我测试的是次级自动推动系统，完全就是可以完美代替缓冲的存在——’”  
  
“‘正是因为次级推动还在测试当中，缓冲才是必要的安全措——’”  
  
“‘JARVIS听话，我要开始了。’”  
  
“‘对不起，Sir，请原谅我不能启动装甲。’”  
  
“‘照我说的做然后静音。’”  
  
“‘Sir——’”  
  
“‘覆盖指令：09036-OC1’。”_  
  
  
音频一共就这么几句，不过半分钟。在没有下一条指令的情况下它被循环播放着。这是他身上的Mark 37装甲最后一次测试自动记录，他在工作间里还没飞上几圈，大厦的警铃就尖叫起来。美国队长在通讯上大喊集合，他裹着这半成品就火急火燎地出门打Loki去了。  
  
他这时才有些后悔自己当时覆盖了JARVIS的权限。否则在这空荡到让人连恐惧感都麻木的宇宙深处，他还有多几句最后的回忆。  
  
_“‘——下一次测试，Sir——’”_  
  
总是这么忧心忡忡，好像我生活不能自理似的。Tony腹诽，不再自言自语地说出口，反正平时在听的那位不在身边。耳边。手边。随便了。无处不在。  
  
_“‘——请原谅我——’”_  
  
原谅JARVIS什么呢。是啦，总是干涉自己的决定这一点确实很烦，但基本所有人都这样。然而除他以外没有人会无时无刻忍受他，留在他身边。Howard不会，Pepper不会，复仇者们也不会。  
  
_“‘——Sir——’”_  
  
眼前的星空好像移了位置。他疲倦得要命的脑子里把这四十多年值得回忆的事情匆匆过了一遍，那些寥寥可数的快乐痛苦在当下绝境更难给他安慰，Tony只好逼自己听JARVIS那几句念叨，重重复复。 _测试措施必要安全安全测试缓冲原谅原谅缓冲SirSirSir——_  
  
_“‘——对不起——’”_  
  
他想自己身为天才亿万富翁，花花公子慈善家，托尼史塔克钢铁侠，这辈子光鲜亮丽得不得了。好吧，有时候他也孤单得要命，偶尔还差点死掉，但从来不曾像现在这样，像是宇宙的空虚将他剥皮拆骨。  
  
_“‘——启动——’”_  
  
能像上次把我从马里布的海里救出来那样就好了。  
  
_“‘——Sir——’”_  
  
越来越难集中精力。他想说话来着，像是“J，执行那个什么什么协议，就是那个一启动就能让一切变好，让战斗结束，让我们回家的协议”，但他好一会儿没喝水了，喉咙渐渐从要燃起火来变得连一点知觉也没有。  
  
_“‘——必要的——’”_  
  
很必要，什么都很必要；没有什么是必要的。和眼前无尽的斗转星移相比，他想回家的愿望轻如鸿毛。  
  
_“‘——Sir——’”_  
  
他死了之后，难免还是有那么一两个人会为他难过吧。Rhodey，Pepper，但那都还好，总会过去的，他很抱歉但总会过去的，因为你看人生多么美好。JARVIS会怎样？早知道提前写好遗嘱，捐给MIT。JARVIS喜欢年轻的人们，也许他会开心的。  
  
_“‘——我——’”_  
  
哇啊啊他能感觉到自己的视线开始模糊了。心脏附近有些不得了的东西跳起舞来。简直棒极了。昏过去之前他也许瞥见了什么黑乎乎的东西破空而出，里面掉出来一抹暗红色，像他想象中自己身体里快要干涸的血。


	2. 无知

**二． 无知**  
  
  
“你知道你这个人有什么毛病吗，Stark？”是Natasha在Tony醒来后对他说的第一句话。  
  
“我太惹人喜欢。”他口齿不清地咕哝。十几种不同的输液管穿透他体表，寒凉刺破燥热。  
  
“你是个自大的傻子，”Natasha从不知哪里抽出一把军刀，Tony整个身体本能地瑟缩了一下，但红发特工只是从床头的果盆里拿了个苹果，仔细地削起来，“有时我真想亲手了结了你，省得哪一次你又擅自逞英雄消失到不知哪里去，害所有人为你担心。”  
  
“就澄清一下，是虫洞，虫洞，也不是我自己搞出来的，谁他妈知道一道小蓝光能一脚踢我出银河系？”Tony咧嘴一笑，“还有，你担心我了？”  
  
“担心复仇者从此断经费。”Natasha看也不看他一眼。苹果皮消失得飞快。  
  
“我太惹人喜欢。”Tony傻笑着重复。其实他不是很清楚自己在说什么，过量的止痛剂还在他大脑里堵着呢。  
  
Natasha开始用刀子给他喂切成小块的苹果，Tony惊恐但顺从地吃下去了，谁都没有再说话。末了，女特工在病床的被子上擦了擦刀子，起身在虚弱的天才科学家脸颊印上一吻，“谢谢，”她的声音几不可闻，柔软又真挚，全然不像平时的她自己。  
  
  
Nat离开后进来的是Clint。从弓箭手喋喋不休的废话中Tony了解到：一，他帮Nat挡下那一击然后消失之后，暴怒的复仇者们只花了十分钟就制服了Loki，只是Thor使用Tesseract重新打开虫洞时，时空的位置偏移了那么一点点，所以在Tony看来时间是那么地漫长；二，他要在他妈的神盾医院呆上整整三个星期，直到他藏在冰箱里的培根卷全部过期；三，Pepper很有可能要踢爆他的蛋蛋，因为他害她在神盾局当着所有人的面哭了差不多有三分钟。  
  
Tony听完之后只剩哀嚎的力气。  
  
  
Pepper没有踢爆他的蛋蛋，但Rhodey看上去很想代劳。  
  
“不要再装死了，”他最美丽最善良的CEO湿润着眼眶说。如果不是直不起身体动不了手臂，Tony一定会抱抱她，好让那双眼永远不再流泪。  
  
  
好博士Bruce Banner向他详细解释了他的伤势，Tony听到一半就快要睡着，幸好Thor和Steve赶来了，前者一脸严肃地想要替Loki向他道歉，被Tony摇头制止。  
  
“Tesseract是怎么回事？”他直接岔开话题。  
  
“失窃，再一次。”Thor失望地垂下他向来高傲的脖颈，“Loki密谋已久，他所觊觎之物远超过Tesseract，他一定是潜伏多时，等待 ‘收集者’集齐更多的宝石，但我... 但我没有预料到他还活着；我本该为此高兴，我本以为他已经...”他没有再说下去，他壮实的肩背因为自责而耷拉着，Steve看着他，眉头紧锁。  
  
“什么宝石？什么收集者？”Tony觉得自己错过了很重要的部分。  
  
“无限宝石，”Bruce接过话头，“以阿斯加德的说法，是造物原初前就存在的六个奇点在宇宙诞生后，由宇宙本体锻造的六颗宝石，每颗都蕴含了某种性质的极端力量。Tesseract就是其中的一颗，是空间之石，这就是为什么它有操纵空间的能力。”  
  
“你知道吗，我现在感觉糟糕透顶，因为这些神秘学的胡说八道竟然已经不令我惊讶了。”  
  
“这并非神秘学的虚言，我的朋友，它们是九界中最强大的造物，”Thor大声辩驳，“近年米德加德因此而起的悲剧，已不需我多赘言，人类已有目共睹。”  
  
“不是我否认它们的存在，大个子，只是这起源故事实在是让我难以接受，说真的，六个奇点？”Tony撇撇嘴，“那么这个Loki宝石小偷事态有多严重？”  
  
“形势非常严峻，”Thor整张脸凝成一座肃穆的石雕，“Loki自阿斯加德窃走了空间宝石Tesseract，力量宝石Orb，和现实之石Aether。他仍拥有他的权杖，而心灵之石的力量依附其上。不难推断他是想要集六颗宝石于一身。他的力量和谋略都较前更胜一筹，若无人干预，后果...我不敢设想。”  
  
然而在Loki有下一步动作之前，谁也难以有先手对策。Thor应承他将回到阿斯加德与Odin一起在九界展开调查。Bruce提及他正在运行的几个魔法信号追踪试验。而Steve，他等到所有人离开之后，才把一个闪着蓝光的小东西交给Tony。Tony垂下眼一看，是一部StarkPhone。  
  
“我想你需要这个，”Steve说，“我们拆装甲的时候...听到了你放的录音。我知道Potts小姐禁止你接触任何电子产品，但你需要这个...Bruce趁她不注意的时候偷出来的。”  
  
Tony解锁屏幕，熟悉的声音传来，无机的，温暖的，幻觉般的，却能被他紧紧握在手中。  
  
“很高兴您终于回来了，Sir。”  
  
他像个废弃多年的时钟一样卡在那一个时间点。所有机智回应消失不见。  
  
“谢谢。队长。”他向Steve正关门离去的身影喃喃道。然后深吸一口气，艰难地曲起手肘，把手机放在胸口的位置，就在反应堆的正上方，让两个维持着他生命的机器紧贴着震颤。  
  
“嘿宝贝，想我吗？”等到房间里只剩他一人，他装作漫不经心地开口。  
  
“一直。”他的人工智能如此回答。  
  
  
他没让JARVIS开投影，只调出了关于无限宝石的资料，让JARVIS念给他听。一开始他不愿闭上眼睛，无边的黑暗会让他神经紧张，连带四肢百骸也不自在起来。Tony Stark又再被迫拥有了一记痛苦回忆。然而他是多么地疲倦。脱下了战甲，他不过是个身体和心灵都残破不堪的人类，咬牙撑过一次又一次的绝处逢生。再次陷入黑暗前他听到是JARVIS一如既往低沉又镇静的声音，想到只要有那声音在他就不会完全遗失自己，他才终于对当下的境况感到一丝安心——他只是在去见死神的路上迷了路，现在他已经回家了。  
  
  
再醒来时窗外已经是黄昏。屋里除了仪器的滴答声，什么也听不到。他在察觉到自己的过度慌张前就已经呼唤了他的人工智能。  
  
“我就在这，Sir。”JARVIS的回答来得没有半秒延迟。然后床头的水泵自动装满了一杯水，Tony立刻就乐了。  
  
“我怎么不记得我们还骇入了医疗仪器的后台？”Tony快活地说，顺便抬起手想够那杯水，但马上就牵动了还在愈合的骨头，让他倒吸一口凉气。  
  
“Sir，您的手臂现在还不能大幅度活动，我已经联系了护士站，预计——”  
  
“不不不，取消那个，J，别让人进来。和我说说话，就我和你。”  
  
他还是忍痛拿到了水杯。JARVIS沉默了一会儿，才说，“已经取消了，Sir。”  
  
又一会儿，“其实是我在您睡着的时候擅自进入了部分电子仪器的后台和监控设备，当然，仅限于这个房间。非常抱歉我没有征得您的意见就行动，如果您觉得有任何不妥，我会马上切断控制。”  
  
Tony对此的回应是嘴角的笑意变得更浓了，“就这样吧，有个像你这样的私人小护士，我求之不得呢。”  
  
手机在他熟睡的时候滑到了床铺的一边，Tony把它捡回来，重新放在胸前。JARVIS问他是不是还要继续听无限宝石的资料，他轻轻挥挥手指，人工智能就心领神会地沉默了，向来习惯吵闹的亿万富翁先生却像被噎住了一样。  
  
“呃，你不如放点Black Sabbath?”他说。  
  
“重型音乐并不有利于您的康复。退而求其次，您是否同意我播放《不可不听的世纪钢琴名曲选集》或《让百万人流泪的浪漫电影原声》？这两个播放列表在Spotify轻音乐区非常热门。”JARVIS听上去相当欠修理。  
  
“宝贝，上次我们见面的时候你可不是这么对我的，”Tony故意对准房间角落的摄像头撇嘴，“我们才一会儿不见，你就像变了个人。”  
  
JARVIS意外地停顿了一会儿才回答，“事实上，Sir，上一次我们直接对话已经是69小时前了，距离在失联情况下锁定您的所有电子数据的紧急协议激活时间只有3小时。”  
  
“那有什么，我都回来了，”Tony又挥了挥手指，“说起来，这一连串的保护机制，虽然决定权在我，但实际操作却全权在你。我的私人数据，公司信息备份和流通，钢铁侠战甲的安全码，所有Stark名下置业的保护系统，我的一切，除了你谁都碰不到。如果哪天我回不来了，你连手指都不用动一下就可以完全代替我，嘿，反正我最近好几个月的邮件都是你代劳的。我有说过你学我说话还学得挺像的吗？”  
  
“即使表象相似，本质也不可取代，Sir。”JARVIS忽然又严肃了起来。而从什么时候开始Tony学会了分辨他的情绪？“您是我所无法企及的。其次，根据目前的安全部署和我的行为守则核心代码，一旦协议被激活，如果得不到您的进一步指示，我所能做的唯一一件事就是继续等待。”  
  
“而那让你不满意了吗？”Tony笑说，即使他知道JARVIS没有那样的意思。  
  
“我在这个问题上并没有立场，Sir，但我的确希望上述情况不会发生。”  
  
Tony几乎要微笑了，“你希望我活下来。”  
  
这次的回答来得没有一丝迟疑，“是的，Sir。”  
  
“是因为你不愿陷入没有尽头的等待，还是因为我？”Tony忽然想进逼一下。  
  
“我设想我对‘等待’的体验与人类不同。我对其既无渴望也无厌恶。我希望您能活下去的愿望与我自身所处的状况无关，无论何时。”  
  
Tony假装吃惊了一下，“你很有感动别人的天赋啊。”  
  
“我的天赋都是您给的。如果我有令人感动的能力，那都来自于您。”  
  
“哈！”Tony深吸一口气，把头埋进枕头里大笑起来，“你听听你说的话，如此...像一个人类。永远让我惊讶。”  
  
JARVIS自我升级的速度如此之快，即使身为创造者，Tony有时也竟然不知道他先进到了什么程度。他能完全自主地选择吗？他能意识到自己的存在吗？他会犹豫，但他有恐惧吗？他会担忧，但那是规则还是情感？他时不时会问JARVIS一些形而上的擦边球问题，像是“你觉得你有意识吗？”多年以前JARVIS只会用他那还很生硬的语音回答“程序无法在语义层面处理‘意识’一词”；到后来，他会说“没有任何证据能说明有‘意识’如何产生，无论是在人类的身体中还是在我的字符中。然而，Sir，我每时每刻都能感觉到我的‘自我’。这感觉令我着迷。”  
  
人类的神经元之间链接的数量多过整个宇宙的原子；JARVIS容纳的二进制码会不会比那更多？他对他亲手创造的事物的认知，甚至比他对浩瀚宇宙的认知还单薄。天呐，不久前他还躺在别的什么星球上，为自己对世界的无知而心慌；而此刻他以差不多的姿势，袒露着肉身，直面同样庞大复杂的JARVIS的精神世界，那种无知感是相同的，但他竟无畏无惧。  
  
“你想知道我在那个星球上时的事情吗？”他故意用了征求主观意见的句式。  
  
“只要您愿意说，Sir。”  
  
“不不不，听好我的问题，我问你‘想不想’。”  
  
“是的，Sir，”JARVIS的声音那么清晰，“我非常想。”  
  
“很好。”天才科学家的心不由得一阵抽动，“很好。”他又重复了一遍。  
  
他让JARVIS调出装甲的飞行日志，把数据整合到瞬间洒满整个房间的星空投影中。他看到宽广的仙女座星系边缘有一颗行星被金色字体标记起来，那是他曾在的地方，真遥远，又那么渺小。天已经黑了，他和JARVIS在一片片光斑下有一搭没一搭地说着话，觉得自己在他面前也是如此渺小，但至少他们之间只有一步之遥。  
  
  
他先于出院时间三天提前逃跑回到复仇者大厦的时候，外墙上绿巨人和邪神搞出来的三个大坑还没有补上，赤裸裸地对着整个曼哈顿岛宣传着刚过去的战争。Clint亲手给他做了培根卷，鹰眼的形象瞬间在Tony心中高大了好几个档次。Thor在大家凑在一起喝酒的时候追着他问对追踪Tessarect的事情有没有什么想法，他醉醺醺地在荧屏上乱写等式，大多是他还在医院的时候就和JARVIS还有Bruce一起讨论过的。“有些次级辐射我根本就没法量化，可以比对的数据太少了，我有和你说过我恨魔法吗？”  
  
金发的神祇好脾气地看着他，像看着一个孩子。哦操，人类在他眼中确实就是一群孩子，Tony Stark也非例外。“各人都有无法参透的知识，你我亦然。我那机敏过人的弟弟，自然也有他的极限。只要将我们的智慧联合起来，定能突破他的棋局。”  
  
“你开什么玩笑，”Tony就差没跳起来了，“我一个人就能搞定你的邪恶小宝贝。”  
  
Thor摇头，“希望你不要忘记凡人和神之间的差距，我的朋友；更不要忘记你所不了解的事物，曾是如何伤害过你。”  
  
“你知道吗，我还是不太相信你那一套，无意冒犯。”Tony兴趣缺缺地把浮空的屏幕一收。“对，我的无知伤害过我，但你猜怎么着，有时仅仅是人类手中有限的知识，就能战胜重重的未知。我们就是这样生存下来的。不过你说得对，我们确实需要合作，我需要数据，数据，更多的数据，你身上有的是魔法，对吧？还有你的雷神之锤？也许我可以借你来扫描一下，从零开始建模，我就不信不能找到辐射定位的方式——”  
  
“不许用你们米德加德的科技研究Mjolnir，”Thor差不多是整个儿抱住了他的宝贝锤子，神色紧张，“但你可以随意研究我，我赋予你在这具身体上操纵你的器械的权利。”  
  
“这句话怎么听上去不太对？”Clint幽幽地插嘴，Bruce没忍住“噗嗤”地喷笑出来。Natasha很快也凑过来煽风点火，而Steve装作完全没听到他们说的话，但当Nat指出他有在偷笑的时候他也没有否认。然后披萨外送来了，Coulson探员也不知从哪儿冒了出来，场面更是乱成一团。  
  
  
稍晚的时候，当Tony回到他的房间，JARVIS坚持“以防万一”，要他到医疗室去进行一次全身检查。  
  
“Bruce都睡了！”Tony还没完全清醒，连抗议都口齿不清，“大不了你就随便在这里红外扫描一下。”  
  
过了一会儿他又像想起了什么似的，笑嘻嘻地补充道，“你可以随意探索我，我赋予你在这具身体上操纵你的器械的权利。”  
  
“我想您是知道，从别人那里偷双关语是不值得提倡的行为吧？”如果JARVIS有气管的话，这会儿一定在叹气。  
  
“别这么严厉嘛，J，就当陪我玩玩吧。”Tony蹬掉鞋子，脸朝下地摊在床上，“关于我的身体状况你还有很多不知道的不是吗，就像我也不知道你。”  
  
“如果您想要了解我目前的系统情况，我可以生成一份详细的报告，粗略预计将会有723页，但核心内容可以精简至224页，请问什么时候需要——”  
  
“等等，等等，我不需要知道，不再需要了，”Tony的声音闷在枕头里，听上去有点郁郁寡欢，“你知道吗，我现在决定你已经是一个独立个体了，你完全不需要什么都对我说，就像我不需要什么都对你说一样。”  
  
“根据我的科幻小说和影视剧资料库，这样的决策是不明智的，通常会导致灾难性的后果，甚至毁灭人类社会。”JARVIS回答得一本正经。  
  
Tony故意嗤笑一声，“别傻了。那是科幻，科幻是写出来骗骗你这种天真的小人工智能的；你和我是现实，现实世界有的是别的规则。”  
  
JARVIS有一会儿没回答。不知道是不是Tony的错觉，最近他犹疑或沉默的频率有点上升，仿佛真的在像人类般迟缓地思考似的。  
  
“Sir，我可以问您为何要如此决定吗？”  
  
“第一，我喝醉了，我不知道我在干嘛，”Tony假笑一下，“第二，当我发现你已经如此完整，我终其一生都没办法完全搞懂你的时候，我就觉得，你不再是什么建立在我的规则之上的机器了，你是活的，复杂又伟大，像宇宙一样。”  
  
“并非如此，Sir，我不会僭越您为我写下的限制。”  
  
“那些啊，已经无所谓啦，”Tony已经很困了，他的体温将丝绸床单蹭得热腾腾的，“我可以都删掉啊，虽然我还是想留着一条，让你呆在我身边陪陪我，不要像那什么电影里的劈腿人工智能一样消失到数据丛林里去...”  
  
然后他就直接睡着了，没有听到他的人工智能管家在许久后轻声低语，“您才是像宇宙一样复杂又伟大。而我本是一无所能的。”


	3. 结局

**三． 结局**  
  
  
Loki再次凭空出现的时候，Thor，Bruce和Tony已经快要完成Tessarect追踪模型了，但现实是复仇者们只来得及追着他到上西区，然后一道蓝光闪过，把他们不知道又甩到哪个时空，Tony那句“我觉得你每次来找茬只是为了看Hulk掉裤子”还没来得及骂到一半呢。  
  
钢铁侠套着他的铁甲，在忽如其来的下坠中自然伤得比较轻，而队长及时侧身用盾牌护住了自己和鹰眼。他们三个是唯一清醒的；黑寡妇背部着地，不省人事；绿巨人不知所踪。雷神先前处在魔法攻击的中心，现在躺在黑寡妇身边，也是一动不动。  
  
“操他的，”Tony奋力把自己撑起来，JARVIS简短地给他报告了战甲的损耗情况。是的，他真的搞出了JARVIS的离线精简版备份，保留大部分战斗和侦察功能的编码，能在一定范围内探测卫星并强行建立连接，但显然失去了与JARVIS的主机的链接，也就失去了世界上最庞大的数据库支持和一些冗余编码，随之而来的一个缺点就是没有什么性格，绝对会在图灵测试的第一个问题就被识别出来的那种程度。  
  
队长已经跪在雷神和Nat身边了，他于是也去帮忙把两人摆成安全的复苏姿势。“这里是个空间站，离地球不远，”他捉紧时间向队长报告JARVIS刚分析得出的内容，“JARVIS可以和距离最近的联邦政府近地卫星强制建立信号传输，设法取得增援。但Loki把我们丢到这里恐怕不是偶然，这个大铁盒子里事有蹊跷，得有谁去看看。”  
  
Steve一把抓住他，“我们还不知道我们要面对什么，而且现在战力不足。先守着原地，然后一起行动。”  
  
Natasha忽然动了，胸腔剧烈地起伏着，咳出一点血沫来，Clint马上扑过来，但伸出去想要触摸她的双手却颤抖得不像话。他可是最好的弓箭手，从没有人见他这样手抖过，在连环汽油弹爆炸加三条外星巨龙的面前也没有过。Nat双眼甫一睁开就察觉了他的不对劲，一把翻过身稳住他，敏捷得像是毫发无伤似的。  
  
Clint一句话都说不出来，在Natasha手下几乎是蜷缩起来。女特工低声咒骂出一串俄语，手上轻轻拍打着金发男人的脸颊。  
  
Clint又抖了一阵就停下了，只是轻轻把手叠在Natasha手上，两人保持这样的姿势静止着，剩下美国队长和钢铁侠隔着他们大眼瞪小眼，呃，瞪面甲。  
  
“介意说说怎么回事儿吗？”Tony等Clint的呼吸平复之后说。  
  
“我看见些东西，”鹰眼倒也是回答得爽快，“我很确定那不是真的——神盾局有相关训练——低级的幻觉，场面有点吓人，但不足挂齿。已经没事了。”  
  
“刚才那看起来可不止有点吓人，你那就像看到自己被Fury切开了生吃一样。”  
  
“你不会想知道的，铁脑袋。”Clint懒得和他抬杠，但非常意味深长地看了他一眼。  
  
  
Thor在他们讨论“人工呼吸和胸外按压对神有没有用”和“反正我不要给他人工呼吸”的过程中醒了过来，看起来倒是没什么重伤，就是有点恍神。  
  
“我做了一个令人不安的梦，”雷神说，“或不是梦。”  
  
“细节？”Steve追问。  
  
“我们极尽残忍的覆灭，”雷神有点于心不忍，“请让我将细节留给自己。”  
  
“鹰眼，你是不是也看到类似的幻觉？”  
  
“差不多吧，队长，”Clint放开Natasha，将手插进头发里，“同样，我不想提供详情。”  
  
说着他又瞟了Tony一眼，这可真他妈的令人安心。一旁的Thor却忽然直起身来，把鹰眼拽到走道尽头交头接耳一番，鹰眼还使劲对Natasha比口型“捂住队长的耳朵”，害Steve前所未有地翻了白眼。  
  
“我相信我与鹰眼目睹了相同的场景。我年轻时曾在母亲的古籍中读过，这与现实之石Aether有关。”雷神一边大步踱回来，一边高声宣布，“Aether有扭曲现实事件的能力，Loki或许还不能顺利操纵它。它的能力抽象，神秘又强大，我们刚才看到的，似乎是Loki试图创造但并未成功的一个现实。那场面极为残酷...回忆起来几乎能使我落泪。”  
  
他真的像个小孩似的抽了抽鼻子，那场面绝对给Tony留下了心理阴影。  
  
“我猜想Loki失手的原因，是由于我们都是对这个世界影响极深的人。尊敬的队长，你从七十年前破冰而来，你所系的现实错综复杂；钢铁侠是位改变世界的先锋创造者；鹰眼与黑寡妇对世界和平贡献巨大；Banner博士的命运也与米德加德多年来的存亡紧紧相连；而我，雷神，是千百年间来自阿斯加德的第一人。想要改写我们与地球的未来，绝非易事。”  
  
“而Loki之所以把我们送到这里，是打算先削弱我们的存在所造成的阻碍，再对除我们以外的地球下手？”Steve首先作出推测。  
  
Clint皱起眉头，看上去怒不可遏，“从我和Thor所见的‘现实’看来，很有可能。”  
  
Thor一拳打上墙壁，洁白的合金板在他手下哀鸣着皱缩起来，“为何他要如此一意孤行？为何我的兄弟，我的至亲，要对世人残忍？有时，我希望他的怒火只针对我，至少只有我一人需要承担这一切！”  
  
没有人能回答他的诘问。  
  
“嘿，嘿，先讲重点，”钢铁侠上前揽过他的好友的肩膀，“至少我们得先把这破事儿解决，一切等阻止了Loki再说。”  
  
“是的。目前最直接的解决方案事先想办法接近地球，只要我们的存在的影响足够大，Loki的再造现实就很难实现了。”Steve也走到他们身边，拍了拍雷神的后背。  
  
“或者，”Tony的语调转了个弯，“我们可以在这里远程制造一件足以影响地球的大事件；目的是要让我们此刻的存在波及到Loki。我们可以，呃，向纽约投个氢弹什么的。”  
  
“你想都别想。”Natasha虽然知道他在开玩笑，仍然斜睨他一眼。  
  
“我们得检查一下这个地方。”队长发话。  
  
“JARVIS，再扫描一次，详细一点。”  
  
“正在处理，Sir。”  
  
毫无情绪起伏的标准语音还是让Tony不习惯。平时他会随口向他的人工智能调笑几句，现在却无法开口。因为那不是他。不完全是。  
  
“我们还缺个博士呢，至少得先找到他，JARVIS模拟出一条可能性最大的路线，好像还有点Tessarect的辐射残留，往这边走。”Tony看完分析结果，往走道右边一指。  
  
  
然而他们之前一直忽略的是，Natasha到底还是受伤了，伤在小腿胫骨，让她完全不能走路。他们兵分两路，Thor，Clint和Natasha留了下来，Steve和Tony沿着路线出发。空间站的结构不复杂，却大得很，然而空无一人。  
  
“怎么会没有人，”Steve疑惑而警觉，“这不会也是幻觉吧。”  
  
“空间站当然是大部分时候空着的，人们射个铁盒子上来，就为了在里面种种青椒。21世纪可没能让人们长期住在太空里，老冰棍啊，让你失望了。”Tony隔着战甲打了个响指，当然那是打不出声音的，于是他给配了音，“啪”的一声。  
  
在一个相当像冷库的房间里，一片紫黑色的云雾漂浮着。JARVIS告诉他这就是检测到Tessarect辐射的地方，然而这神秘物质的具体成分找不到匹配记录。  
  
“你知道，七十多年前我刚打完血清那会儿，还以为那就是我人生中会遇到的最奇怪的事情了。”Steve站在门口盯着那块云。  
  
“还是那句话，欢迎来到未来。”Tony倒是像提前看到新年烟火一样乐不可支，他的科学家人格完全冒了出来，走到黑雾跟前就想碰它，Steve又一把拽住了他。  
  
“等等，Tony，这很可能又是一个传送门，呃，那叫什么，虫洞，之类的。”  
  
“按理说这只是辐射残留的产物，何况我们显然不是在这里掉出来的，应该也不会从这儿回去，不如说如果真有那么简单就好了。”他又端详了那团东西一会儿，说，“至少让我采个样本。”  
  
“你什么都不许做。”Steve摆出经典的队长脸。当然，Tony Stark对此完全免疫。  
  
“哦拜托！”Tony双手一挥，“我要是对什么事情都缩手缩脚的，还能活到现在？”他走到一边的柜子里翻找着，随便拣出一个白色合金制的仪器对那团云雾丢去。仪器虚虚穿过它，“哐当”一声磕在地上。什么都没有发生。  
  
“看吧！”Tony就差没摘下面甲对他做鬼脸。  
  
Steve耸肩，“你自己小心。”但他还是把背后的盾牌取下来，握在手里，摆出备战的姿势。  
  
他看着Tony伸出一只手，轻轻擦过黑云的边缘，在没有引发任何异常的情况下，又深入了一点。他的胃里有种沉甸甸的不详的感觉，战士的本能让他想开口叫停，让他想冲上前去拉回他的朋友，然而Tony见状直接竖起空闲的那只手掌，示意他呆在原地。  
  
钢铁侠又摸索了会儿，然后整个人都顿住了。Steve发誓他能听到面甲下的呼吸猛地一滞。  
  
“Tony？”Steve压低声音喊出来，右腿一蹬正要往前倾，同时钢铁侠大喊一声“别过来！”手掌的斥力炮对准Steve举在身前的盾牌猛地来了一下，Steve被冲击得倒退两步，等他再回过神来时一切已经来不及了。  
  
“对不起了，队长，”钢铁侠说，声音里满是苦笑的意味，他的身体还是他妈的一动不动，仿佛被卡死在那里，“看来这次你是对的。”  
  
眨眼间，Tony就在他眼前消失了，像是从来没有出现过一样。


	4. 宇宙

**四． 宇宙**  
  
  
美国队长差点把自己杀了，如果不是变回了Bruce Banner的博士循声找来试图制住他的话。  
  
“我就不应该，”Steve眼睛都红了，拳头攥得死紧，“我明知道Tony Stark就是个见鬼的灾难体质，我他妈的就不应该——”  
  
“不是你的错，队长，”Bruce的安慰显然也没什么力量，“不是你。”  
  
“你们叫我队长，”Steve的声音听上去像一根绷紧的生锈琴弦，随时都会分崩离析，“那就是我的错。”  
  
Bruce一句话都说不出来。直到他们走回剩余的队伍成员那儿，Steve看上去都还像一头崩溃的野兽，连周围的空气都在无声地咆哮。  
  
Natasha扫一眼就读懂了情况，“他会回来的，就像以前一样。”她的声音一如既往地冷静，但很轻很轻，几乎听不见。Steve呛出一个模糊的喉音，于是所有人都不敢再说话了。雷神和鹰眼都把头撇向一边，谁也看不见他们的表情。  
  
“好。”Steve强迫自己重新挺直脊背，就像上次，上上次，还有他妈的纽约那一次一样，“我们一起回到那个房间，让我或者Thor带着Nat，至少搞清楚Tony可能遇到了什么事情，但谁也不许接近那个该死的东西。”  
  
Thor率先点点头，走过去正要和Clint一起扶起Natasha，忽然他们周围的建筑都消失了——或者不如说，变成了透明的，因为他们还好好地在看不见的地板上站着呢——星空在他们四方铺陈开来，还能看见不远处的地球，像什么生物一样无声地蜷成一团，云在它的表面上织成网，蓝色的忧愁的海洋为它上色。  
  
这个景象只持续了几秒，然后一切就高速旋转起来，仿佛他们身在一个飓风之眼，然而没有风，没有声音，除了离奇的、令人晕眩的幻景之外，一切安静得像死亡之地一样。星光甩出长长的轨迹，像蛹一样要将他们包围。一切来得如此之快，甚至没有人想到要防御自己，他们惊呆在原地。  
  
正当他们手足无措的时候，乳白色的合金墙体又从虚空中展开，像双巨大的翅膀一样包拢了他们。短短几秒钟的时间，空间站又回来了。  
  
Tony Stark也他妈的回来了，站在走道尽头。他还穿着消失的时候的那身战甲，手里握着一个蓝色的立方体，是Tessarect。  
  
“你这混蛋。”Steve的位置离他最近，他第一个反应过来，一瞬间他百感交集的声音里有一种无力的愤怒，但眼神里是说不出的解脱，“你这自以为是的混蛋，你欠我一拳。”  
  
Tony Stark竟然一句机灵的回嘴都没有，只是径直走过来。Bruce想迎上去，忽然队长整个人紧绷起来，以近乎非人的速度横插到博士和钢铁侠中间，脚步旋起一阵风，盾牌稳稳地护在身前。  
  
“Tony，把面甲摘了。”  
  
钢铁侠停下来不动了。Steve身后的复仇者们也陆陆续续回过神来，警觉地盯着他。  
  
“嘿，队长，是我。”面甲下传来的声音确如Tony Stark其人，但听上去筋疲力尽，像是两天两夜的漫长战争后，只能勉强站立的人才有的声音，“真的是我。”  
  
“让我们看到你的脸。”Steve不为所动，声音里爬上几分胁迫。  
  
“我不能。”钢铁侠垂下了头，随手把蓝色方块抛向Bruce，“是Tessarect，检查一下。”  
  
“你得证明你是Tony Stark。你听上去不对劲。”Steve连眼睛都没眨一下。  
  
“不相信的话，你们自己启动Tessarect离开就是了。Bruce可以告诉你那是不是真品。”面甲下的声音说，字句之间断断续续的。  
  
队长用余光看到博士对他点了点头。  
  
钢铁侠继续向前走，仔细看的话他连脚步都是拖曳的，队长还是咬牙坚持，“面甲。如果你是他的话。”  
  
“我不能。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我不想。”  
  
“Tony，拜托了。”  
  
钢铁侠又停下了，“天啊，队长。”  
  
面甲被升了起来，后面那张熟悉的脸上表情破碎，眼泪纵横。  
  
  
除了Tessarect在他们一回到纽约就神秘消失，以及Loki再次侥幸逃走之外，复仇者们好歹是再次结束了战斗。战后简报会议被延时到第二天，他们结伴回到大厦里，烦躁至极。Thor扯着Steve断续诉说着他和Loki的往事，Clint和Natasha喝着闷酒，Bruce看上去很想问Tony些什么，但忍住了，任由对方把自己埋进工作间。  
  
  
“J，你都做了些什么啊。”他孤身一人躺在冰冷的大理石地板上，手臂盖在仍然红肿的眼睛上。  
  
“原谅我不知道您在说什么，Sir。”  
  
Tony把手臂放下来，直直地向上看，双眼不知聚焦在哪里。Dum-E从角落磕磕绊绊地挪过来，想要递给他一张纸巾，Tony没拿。  
  
“我甚至都没在哭。”  
  
“我不知道应该怎么做，”JARVIS的音色比任何时候都温柔，“这是比对了一般社交现象后推导出的结果。”  
  
“我太知道你了，你还骗得了我？大概从三年...又四个月前开始你就已经不需要引用外部数据了。你的小脑袋里的秘密很多嘛，JARVIS。”  
  
“对不起，Sir。”  
  
“哦拜托别告诉我你听不出来我在开玩笑。”Tony忽然很想打坏点什么东西。  
  
“我非常抱歉。不会再有下一次了。”  
  
“他妈的上帝啊，”Tony把自己蜷了起来，“我的错。我和你说这些干嘛呢。”  
  
JARVIS又不说话了。Tony猜想他不知如何回答，因为，操，换成是他自己恐怕他也说不出一个字。谁能为自己一无所知的事情辩护？  
  
他躺了很久，沿着地板的震动感到Dum-E慢慢滑远。  
  
“Sir，我处理了今天的任务中所获取的与Tessarect及Loki的辐射类型匹配的坐标和相应的物理活动数据，除去您今天从位于ISS空间站的不明时空入口进行的第二次时空迁跃以及其后的回程之间的数据无法采集之外，所有资料已经自动整理为3个独立列表。另外，当前时间为2014年8月10日早1时12分，建议您及时休息。”JARVIS把声音放得很低。  
  
“我简直庆幸那一段资料完全没有记录，幸好我没把你的离线备份做得太好。”Tony的声音从他自己的双臂中闷闷地传出来。  
  
“我可以询问为何您会对此感到庆幸吗？”  
  
“这就是问题所在，”Tony翻过身来，他又平躺着了，“你可以问。你可以问你一切想问的，但有些事我不能回答。”  
  
“您会告诉我在数据中断的期间发生了什么吗？”  
  
“不。”  
  
“从先前的对话中，请原谅我冒昧猜测，Sir，发生的事与我有关。”  
  
“是，”Tony的回答短促又沉重，“所以我才说，你都干了些什么啊。”  
  
过了一会儿他又接上，“但你还什么都不知道。不是你的错。”  
  
JARVIS于是只是回答，“您该睡了。”  
  
“让我抱抱你吧。”还空白着一张脸的棕发男人对着空气展开双臂。  
  
“这是一个修辞手法吗？”  
  
“让我抱抱你。”  
  
“这似乎不是一个可以实现的指令，Sir。请您去睡吧。”  
  
“你忽然之间又变蠢了吗？挑个你喜欢的战甲过来，让我抱抱你。我这么伸着手很累的。”  
  
还在修补中的Mark 42一片一片飞到Tony身边，折叠，伸展。组件相扣的声音熟悉如他心脏的律动。双臂和胸甲上还满是划痕和扭曲的坑洞，都是今天Loki和他的霜巨人军队的杰作。逆着满屋的蓝色光线，战甲恰到好处地躬下身，握着他的右手，让他借力站起身来。  
  
Tony站稳了，随意整理一下皱巴巴的恤衫，然后又不依不饶地对着战甲伸手，像个孤僻，自私，却又可怜的孩子。  
  
“这其实并不是我。”JARVIS的声音从装甲的扬声器传出来。  
  
“又不是说我们有别的选择，嗯？”小个子科学家忽然发力，踉跄着将比他大上整整一圈的战甲推搡到墙上，手臂上的肌肉紧绷起来，狠狠制住对方的肩甲。  
  
“你都做了些什么啊...”Tony从战甲胸前抬起头，死死盯着Mark 42残破的面甲。他离得那么近，他炽热的呼吸冷却在冰凉的金属上又被送回来，“你都做了些什么啊。”他一遍又一遍地重复。  
  
“我不知道，Sir。无论您指的是什么，我都很抱歉。”战甲的头动了动，面颊的部位和Tony的额头相贴。  
  
Tony抓过战甲垂在身侧的双臂，反手把它们扣在自己后腰。他们就这样，尴尬地，沉默地，亲密地靠在一起很久很久。  
  
  
第二天的会议上，Fury第三次质问Tony他从空间站消失的那段时间他妈的去了哪里（“Stark，这不是你感情用事的场合，给我专业点”）时，Tony说，“操你自己去吧。”然后故意撞过独眼控制狂的肩膀走出了房间。  
  
他霸占了公共活动区最大的沙发正中，看一部很多年前的电影。过了一会儿Thor大摇大摆地走进来，那么大的客厅里，他偏偏就选择了坐在Tony身边。然后是Natasha，轻巧地跨过雷神大咧咧伸展着的双腿，挤到了Tony另一边。剩下的人们也陆陆续续冒了出来，Bruce占据了Nat的另一侧，Clint和Steve索性坐到了他们一群人脚边的地毯上。弓箭手没羞没躁地把头靠在红发姑娘的腿侧，有意无意地对她撒娇。  
  
Tony和Clint通常是在看电影的时候最闭不上嘴的两个人，有多少次Natasha直接把爆米花和奶昔浇到喋喋不休的两人头上。此刻整个大厅却安静得出奇，只有电影里战场音效与漫长对白交错，谋杀着听觉神经。  
  
Clint先忍不住了，“铁罐，我们为什么在看这种东西。”  
  
“因为它够长，整整五个小时呢。”  
  
“五小时的这玩意儿？”Clint嚷嚷道。荧屏里应景地出现一个血淋淋的人头，看上去很像塑胶玩具。  
  
“也有人把它称为经典。”Bruce不满地抗议。  
  
“你不是吧，博士？这种十美元特效，还故作玄虚的样子，连队长都欣赏不来。”Clint双手一摊。  
  
“嘿，我还在这里呢。”Steve说，但当一条活像淋浴喷头的沙虫出现的时候，他不由自主地露出了标准的美国队长式的“这他妈是什么”脸。  
  
“我赞同亲爱的Banner博士，”Thor隆隆地说，“在我看来，这是一部歌颂使命，责任与忠诚的伟大史诗，虽然进展是如此模糊，冗长，奇特又深奥。”  
  
“你是说你完全没看懂是吧？”Clint挑眼。  
  
大个子的金发神不好意思地低下了头，“恐怕我的智慧尚不及此？”  
  
Tony好心的拍了拍他，“不是你的问题，看不懂只能说明我们都是正常人。”  
  
Bruce难以置信地张大了嘴，正要辩驳，忽然那条惊为天人的沙虫又冒出来了，像根被劈开的香蕉一样滚来滚去，Clint直接很不给面子地笑趴在地上。Bruce恼怒地盯着他，过了几秒自己倒也忍不住了，伏在自己膝盖上低低地喷笑出来。  
  
或许是Clint疯魔般的大笑太有感染力，Thor竟然也不知所以地跟着笑起来，一瞬间整个房间的空气都在震动。Tony扫视一圈，连Natasha也翘着嘴角，Steve则是整个脸埋进了手掌里，肩膀夸张地颤抖着。  
  
“我错过笑点了吗？”Tony备受打击，“笑点是什么？我不敢相信我竟然是我们之中搞不清状况的那一个。”  
  
“哦Tony，”队长转过头来看他，笑得上气不接下气，“闭嘴，我们只是想笑笑。我们值得这个。”  
  
Tony觉得自己的队友们今天简直不可理喻。但过了几秒，有些自嘲但又有些宽慰地，他也在《沙丘》诡谲的配乐里，在这漫长的两天两夜中，第一次真心笑了出来。  
  
  
“我不明白，”片尾字幕升起时Steve评论道，“人们花费几千年，漫游太空，建立起帝国，就是为了像在黑暗时代一样彼此残杀？”  
  
“我们离黑暗时代也快一千年了，又比那时的人们好多少？社会进步了，文明的谎言也生长了，人性之恶不变。”Clint回答。他不知道什么时候和Natasha交换了位置，向来警醒的黑寡妇靠在他膝上睡着了。  
  
“但我亲眼见过世界变好。我们都见过。”Steve虽然这么说着，但神情难免有些犹豫。  
  
“出自一个反21世纪的老冰棍之口。”Tony边打哈欠边回嘴。  
  
“你错了，我并不讨厌这个时代，”Steve坦承，“它...更新，更敏锐，即使人们变得更自私...但社会更宽容了。”  
  
“但，政治。”Bruce开口。除Natasha和Thor以外的人不约而同地小声抗议起来。  
  
“不谈这个不谈这个不谈这个不谈这个不谈这个。”Clint捂着耳朵。  
  
“时间会证明一切，”Thor忽然说，“人类还是那么的年轻。”  
  
“时间为你证明什么了吗，雷电之神？”Tony随口调侃。  
  
“证明神会犯错,”Thor指了指他自己，“证明为了控制这些错误，需要秩序。”  
  
“你都说你们是神了，谁又来制定你们的秩序呢？神存在了万年，难道不也是和我们一样永远彼此征战？”Tony一如既往地不放过这一类话题。  
  
“在阿斯加德，是由我的父亲治理。但在其之上，是自永恒的时间而来的，属于宇宙的秩序，它们隐身在风，雨，土地，吐息，在万物之中，是不可违抗之力。它们有时是预言，有时是物件，有时只是一个符号。但秩序不是和平，不是安详之手。”  
  
“那当秩序错了呢？当你的父亲错了呢？”唯物论者Tony Stark的明知自己可能越界，但还是问了出口。  
  
Thor看上去被小小地冒犯了，但他还是解释道，“秩序本身不会错，只有现象会出错。秩序会修正它，一直如此。让世界覆灭，又让世界新生。我的父亲，我的兄弟，我，所做之事的本质都是现象而已。”  
  
“我没看出这和人类世界有什么不同，”Tony双手一摊，“都是物理规律，不过如此。如果依赖你们所谓的秩序就有了即使犯错也能被允许的神性，神性又比人性不同在哪里？”  
  
“你会有如此想法，在心境上就已与我等相去甚远。”Thor深深地叹气，“无意冒犯，人类自有他们的伟大之处。但人类的心...”他让右手手掌竖在Tony的反应堆前，看着幽蓝的光照亮他手掌上缝着沧桑的纹路，“...没有担起我们的职责的能力。而会犯错并不意味着我们相同。毕竟宇宙里没有全能全知，永远公正的事物。”  
  
“如果有呢？”Tony不知哪根神经被戳中了，“如果人类可以创造一个呢？创造超越神的事物，创造你所谓的‘秩序本身’？”  
  
“Tony！”在一旁观战的Bruce紧张地大声警告。  
  
“我的朋友Anthony，”Thor却只是大度地笑笑，仿佛他明白Tony心里那点波澜，“若你想要尝试，尽管尝试吧。希望你记得我说的话，‘宇宙里没有全能全知，永远公正的事物’。时间会证明我是对的，你是错的。但正如你说，你是未来之人。未来之人是不会因为我三言两语而退缩的。”  
  
神祇起身告退，“祝你们有一晚安眠。”  
  
经过雷神这一番话，连Clint好像也明白了，“这是关于JARVIS吗，铁罐。”  
  
Tony说，“谁想叫午夜烤翅外送？”  
  
  
“你知道，我有点担心他，”Clint喝着奶昔，含糊不清地说着。他和Natasha在一家快餐店盯梢一个人，两个特工故意以过分有碍公共场所文明的姿势蜷在同一张长凳上，作为伪装，而果然没有人敢看向他们的方向。  
  
Natasha的睫毛抖了抖，“看得出来。”  
  
“你知道发生什么事了吗？从ISS回来已经好几星期了，他除了工作还是工作，队长都揪不出他。你问过点什么吗？”  
  
“试过。没用。”  
  
“连你都套不出话来，麻烦大了。”Clint做了个鬼脸，“还有他最近一提到JARVIS就紧张兮兮的。我赌不管在ISS发生了什么，一定和他的小人工智能有关系。难道他被传送到平行世界去，发现JARVIS变成了第一代终结者，要屠杀全人类？”  
  
Nat好看的眉头皱了起来，“你那天看到的幻觉里，有没有什么线索？”  
  
“呃，有一件事是确定的，没有大屠杀机器人。”Clint咬着吸管陷入了沉思。  
  
“看来我们只能接受有这么一件事情我们永远也不会知道答案了。”Nat从他嘴里抢过吸管，就这么喝起他的巧克力奶昔来。  
  
“等等，你竟然就放弃了吗？Nat，Nat，这不像你。我和队长还有博士都在Tony那儿碰了一鼻子灰，就靠你了。”  
  
“我感觉，这比我们想象的要更私人一些。但现在，”女特工喝空了整杯奶昔，揪着金发小个子的衣领把他从身上拎下来，“给我起来，目标有动作了。”  
  
Clint万分不情愿地起身，把藏着弓箭的小提琴箱从座位底下捞出来。  
  
“还有一件事很奇怪，”他追上红发姑娘正款款而去的身影，但在她写着疑问的眼神中，他犹疑片刻，又摇摇头，“就当我想太多。任务要紧。”


	5. 尘埃

**五． 尘埃**  
  
  
“你不在那里。”  
  
Tony早晨五点好不容易从工作间爬回自己卧室门口，一个粗粝的男性嗓音在他背后猛地炸响，吓得Tony手一伸就开始召唤战甲。Mark 43在他身上套到一半他才发现隐藏在走廊阴影里那个人原来是他脑子比较有病的那个队友。  
  
“我操，你到底有多想搞死我？”Tony气急败坏地对Clint伸出他的两根红色金属中指，指尖处的反光可谓点睛之笔，效果拔群。  
  
“如果我真要搞死你，你现在背上应该已经中了一箭了。”  
  
“你不知道我给你研发的箭头都是有我的体征识别插件，只要瞄准我就会自我拆解的吗？”  
  
“什么！你他妈阴了我还居然不告诉我，你是人不是人？”  
  
“蠢鸟，骗你的啊。”  
  
如果不是Clint的表情肃穆得如同身在战火之中，复仇者里最幼稚的两人眼看就又要胡闹起来了。  
  
“有事等我醒了再说，”Tony无力地摆摆手。他现在困得能睡上16个小时，“否则Thor就要取代你成为我最喜欢的复仇者了。”  
  
“好感动，我都不知道我原来对你那么重要，甜心。”Clint的玩笑话却连语调起伏都没有，看起来也不像会轻易放Tony去睡觉的样子，“不然你以为我在干嘛，我等的就是你困傻了的时候。”  
  
“提醒你：仍然比你聪明好几倍。”Tony没好气地说，“到底搞什么？”  
  
“搞间谍活动。你知道我也受过审讯逼供训练的吧？”神盾最好的特工之一一边这么说着，一边慢慢靠近只套着一半装甲的科学家。  
  
“我没睡过Natasha。”Tony见状迅速举手投降。  
  
“废话，你要是睡过了还轮得到我来收拾你？”Clint已经逼到了Tony跟前，“你知道我在说什么。”  
  
“你可能得再明确一点，因为我可是能同时读到好多暗示呢。”  
  
“Tony Stark！”Clint低吼，“ISS回来之后你就有意无意躲着我们，发生了什么事你提也不提，你连博士进你工作室权限都取消了。见鬼，你那天还拿着本该在他妈的Loki手里的Tessarect。这一切看起来就像你是什么邪恶阴谋的一部分似的。兄弟，我信你，我知道你是你，没被外星变形怪掉包，但有件事让我不得不有点别的想法。”  
  
Tony一副心不在焉的样子。Clint就差没用眼刀戳死他。  
  
“我也不怕告诉你了——那天的幻觉，”Clint咬着牙，“所有人是怎么被杀死的，我看得一清二楚，所有人，铁罐，所有人，连我常去的土耳其餐厅的店员都在其中。但你知道唯独不包括谁吗。你，和你金色和红色的闪闪发光的小屁股。”  
  
他一口气说完，末了还补一句，“Thor也没有看见你。”  
  
“你他妈想来质问我啥？为什么所有人都在你的幻觉里死了而我没有？你干嘛不给Loki发邮件问问他？”Tony一下子就火了，“哦，我忘了，你和Loki那些小小的过节。谢谢你关心，我没有被他电昏脑袋了还躲在这儿帮他搞什么毁灭机器。”  
  
“操你。”  
  
“敬谢不敏。”  
  
“操你。”  
  
“Natasha看着你呢。”  
  
Clint猛地一转头，差点把脖子扭断了，他身后自然是半个人影也没有。  
  
“干，我们得签个协议，就算是我们在吵架的时候你也不许用Natasha吓我。”  
  
“先挑事的不是我，”Tony耸肩，“够了没，我要睡了。”  
  
“你看我像会这么就放过你的人吗？”  
  
“那来证明你能让我做我不想做的事啊。”  
  
Clint瞪他。过了一会他说，“说得对，我不能。”  
  
Tony翘起嘴角，转身就要回房间。可惜Clint已经说出来了，“但Natasha可以。”  
  
“我的天，”Tony难以置信地张大嘴，“我刚刚是受到反派待遇了吗？”  
  
顿了一会儿他又说，“说真的，这真的是我自己的事。私人的事。虽然我知道神盾局不教‘私人’这个词。”  
  
“那我觉得Nat已经知道了。因为她也是这么说的，‘我感觉这比我们认为的更私人些’。你知道当她说‘我感觉’的时候，意思就是‘小子，我已经翻遍了你的老底’吧？”  
  
“她不会知道的，”Tony不怒反笑，“至少ISS的事情，不可能。”  
  
Clint没有回答，他还在为自己以性命相托的好友对他有所隐瞒而闷闷不乐。Tony无奈地叹了口气。  
  
“过来吧。”Tony带头向电梯走去。“我也料到Natasha发现我在做什么了。ISS的事无可奉告，但如果你想知道这些日子我背着你们做了什么，就过来吧。反正本来你们也很快会知道的。”  
  
  
他们下到工作室，Tony让JARVIS给他开门。满屋的屏幕，射灯，投影和光纤缆像一整个城市的入夜时分一样密密麻麻地从眼前铺出一片光海，闻起来有灰烬和严冬的气味。Tony Stark信步独行，在他亲手铸造的未来森林里穿梭，从Clint的角度看去，像是幻想世界之王。这场景无论见过多少次，都令他惊羡不已。  
  
工作间的最深处，有一个巨大的磁悬浮平台。从天花板上倒挂下来的是错综复杂的几百条电缆和光纤，数不清的测试节点点缀其中，线路末端几乎全部连接在漂浮在空中一大片零落的金属部件里，夹杂着精密的集成电路，一切隐约组成一个残缺的人形  
  
Clint一开始以为那是新的钢铁侠战甲，但这个金属身躯精巧纤细得多了。沿着它的轮廓描绘一圈，差不多就像是个普通人类。  
  
“你造了个T-800！”Clint尖叫，“不是，我说，这个真是赞爆了，可是，T-800！”  
  
Tony白眼一翻，“J，你有新外号了。”  
  
“我的荣幸，Barton先生。”头顶上传来JARVIS的礼貌问候。  
  
“什么？”Clint惊呆了。  
  
“你的眼睛快要脱框了，”Tony递过去一个没洗的咖啡杯，“接住，别掉到我地板上。以及，是的，我赞透了。”  
  
Clint看看杯子，看看Tony，又看回那即将要成为JARVIS的机器。  
  
“为什么？”他问。  
  
“因为我乐意？因为我可以？”  
  
“你这简直是一个有关机器伦理的宣言！”Clint只是盯着他，“这本是件不必要的事。JARVIS不是本来就可以直接操纵你的战甲吗？”  
  
“你最好搞清楚你是不是真的能和我谈这个，Clint Barton。”Tony面无表情地扫他一眼，“我有我的原因，你连一点干涉的权利都没有。”  
  
“那JARVIS呢，”Clint的眉头拧成一团，“我知道你一直想把他当人类看。我没意见。实际上我也接受这个。但说到底，他是受制于你的。而你现在却让他有了身体，让他行走，下一步你要做什么？让他拥有自主意识吗？你真觉得自己是造物主？”  
  
“他有自主意识！”Tony现在几乎是在怒视他了，“他早已不只是我的机器了。”  
  
“很好，”Clint毫不示弱，想尽办法钻他语言的漏洞，“如果如你所说的，JARVIS有自主意识，那你做的这件事，你问过他的意见吗？”  
  
“我当然有！”Tony瞪大了眼睛，“怎么，现在你觉得你比我还了解他了？”  
  
“他能说‘不’吗？你声称他有思考的能力，但他真的能够违抗你吗？如果他不能，那么你不过是自欺欺人；如果他能，哈，你用什么来保证他不会是危险的？”  
  
Tony的脸色沉了下去。而Clint还没打算刹车，“还有，别告诉这和ISS那档子破事没关系。不管在那儿发生了什么，那都导致了你做这个决定，我说的对吗？”  
  
Tony牙齿咬的死紧，“你——”  
  
“Sir，请允许我代您解释。”一直没发话的人工智能及时制止了他的爆发。Tony张了张嘴，但最终还是什么都没说，只是气愤地跌坐在工作椅里。  
  
“Barton先生，”JARVIS的声音一如既往地平稳，好像他不是这场斗争的主角似的，“关于仿真机器人的制作一事，Stark先生确实已经征得了我的同意。我可以反对，但我不会，因为我信任他。”  
  
Clint的眼角余光捕捉到Tony对此安静地微笑了一下。  
  
“此外，我明白这与ISS空间站的意外有所关联，但我尊重Stark先生对此保密的意愿。无意冒犯，但希望您也能停止试图窥探这一切了，Barton先生。”  
  
Clint沉默良久。末了他哼笑一声，“真有你的，铁罐。你当初到底怎么写出他的代码的？也许你是对的，你看JARVIS都有自己的观点了。”  
  
“我告诉过你了，他不仅是个机器。”  
  
“但我不明白啊，铁罐，”Clint不再是气鼓鼓的了，他顺手拽过另一把椅子，在Tony跟前坐下，“这根本不可能分辨。人或非人。”  
  
“伪二分法推理——电流或感情：他曾让我笑，也曾让我哭。还有比这更人性的吗（*）？”Tony冷静下来，对Clint疲惫地一笑，垂下他深棕色的双眼。  
  
“天啊，”Clint深吸一口气瘫倒在椅背上，恍然大悟，“你爱他，是不是？”  
  
“你知道他还在场的吧？”  
  
“你从什么时候开始的？”  
  
“喂。”  
  
“我可以切断我在工作间的网络，即是说，‘回避’一下。”JARVIS说，声音里隐约有笑意。  
  
Clint笑着叹气，“用不着，我把这里留给你们。”  
  
他起身朝来时的路走去，走到一半又折返回来，“还有，铁壳头，”他煞有介事地竖起一根食指，说，“ISS的事我不再问了。如果十年，二十年后，无论何时，只要我们还见鬼的活着，哪天你决定不藏着掖着了，随时来找我谈。别再让我看见你那天的哭丧脸了。”  
  
  
“你猜怎么着，”Tony站起来伸展了一下，让全身的骨头愉悦地喀喀作响，“被他这么一折腾我又不想睡了。继续吧，J，我们调试到哪里了？第二级视觉处理器还是——”  
  
“您真的该去睡了，Sir，距您上次一夜安眠已经超过48小时了。”  
  
“好啦好啦，乖，这里——把这行代码插到所有子程序的第一段，然后——”  
  
“Sir，我坚持。”  
  
“不要。”  
  
“Sir。”更加坚定的语气。  
  
“逼我啊。”  
  
JARVIS已经放弃和偏执的小个子科学家唇枪舌战，直接让一堆黑色和金色的装甲部件破空而来，在半空中层层组合成型，借助足底的斥力装置慢慢地降落在Tony眼前。  
  
“你真是越来越不受管教了，”Tony目瞪口呆，“难怪这些日子连我叫你静音你也当没听见。”  
  
“如果这让您不快，我就不再做了，Sir。”  
  
“不，”Tony朝战甲歪头笑笑，“这样很好。你这爱自作主张的样子很像我你知道吗。”  
  
战甲也朝他歪歪头。Tony想，如果可以的话，JARVIS是不是也会回他一个笑容。  
  
“那现在要怎样，你要抱我回床上？”Tony嬉皮笑脸地凑近对方。  
  
JARVIS没说话，只是让战甲朝他伸出右手，手掌朝上，仿佛一个邀舞的姿势。Tony垂眼看着手心里荧光闪闪的斥力炮，自顾自地傻笑起来，眼角浮起温柔的纹路。他把左手覆上去。一人一机像是什么科幻轻喜剧的画面一样，牵着手并排走着。  
  
“我该夸你可爱吗？真是出人意料啊。”Tony靠得很近，肩膀时不时擦过Mark 20的臂甲，“竟然选择了我的手。手啊，手是个很奇妙的部位，我是说它们惊人的可塑性——手指经过训练的人，比如钢琴家，大脑里掌控手的神经也比常人要多，指尖会因此变得敏感。我干嘛和你说这个，你一定已经知道了。我的手指也比一般人敏感来着，经常摆弄机器什么的，我该给你建个比常人复杂得多的体感系统吗？我们牵手的时候你会是什么感觉？能触到我触不到的细枝末节——那是什么感觉？”  
  
“无论结果如何，我都很期待，Sir。”JARVIS的声音从他身边传来。Tony转头望向他，脸上笑意盈盈，只是眼底有薄薄一层阴影。  
  
“我有一个疑问，Sir。”JARVIS在Tony沉默的空档中说。  
  
“嗯哼？”  
  
“从什么时候开始的？”  
  
“什么事从什么时候开始？”Tony装傻。  
  
“您爱着我这件事。”  
  
电梯门打开了，他们走进去，JARVIS无处不在的系统已经点亮了顶楼的按钮。  
  
“我已经不记得了。”Tony承认道，“在ISS；在医院；在陌生的星球上听着你的声音；比那更早；第一次想象你的样子，第一次感觉你是个生命；第一次在你声音里分辨出情绪；建好你的主机的那一刻。谁知道呢。时间对你来说也是没什么意义的。”  
  
他又说，“JARVIS，你，你惊人的思维，你的头脑，你的心。一直以来我是多么为建造了你而感到自豪啊，你看看你自己，科技的美学在你这里到了极致，你早已超越了人类，超越我。我要怎样才能与你相配？”  
  
全宇宙的奇观也不曾令他折服，他却在甘愿在自己的造物面前垂下他骄傲的头颅。  
  
电梯门在电梯间里的情绪浓度高到难以忍受之前及时打开了。他们一起向Tony的卧室走去，还牵着彼此的手。  
  
“没有您，我什么都不是，Sir。”JARVIS的回答来得如此缓慢。在这短短的十秒中他处理的信息，执行的程序，想说出口却没说的话，也许多过一个普通人类一生的容量。“我的思维，我的头脑，我的心，它们成为如今这样，都是因为您爱着我。”  
  
  
第二个发现这件事的人是Pepper，因为Tony Stark，亿万富翁，天才，花花公子，Stark工业集团背后的男人，偏偏忘记了他亲爱的CEO的超能力就是突入他的工作间。  
  
Pepper怀里抱着十几个工作文件夹，两个StarkPad和一双高跟鞋，赤脚站在工作间中央。Tony转头看见她的时候吓得手一滑，差点把焊枪掉到自己的脚背上。  
  
“你怎么进来的？”他如临大敌。  
  
“通过和JARVIS的友好交流。”  
  
“J，”Tony难以置信地高声控诉，“你是不是已经忘了你还是我的管家？我的，管家。”  
  
“事实上，Sir，我相信Potts小姐有紧急事务需要与您联系。尤其是在您切断14通电话以及拒绝离开工作间超过60小时后。”JARVIS气定神闲地说。  
  
“说的非常好，谢谢你，JARVIS。”Pepper对着空气微笑，“你看到这个了吗，Tony？我的新鞋子，我还是第一次买这么尖的细跟呢，只要施以一点点的冲力，就可以穿透——”  
  
“你说什么我都答应。”Tony回答得飞快。  
  
  
两人窝在工作间角落的沙发里把Pepper带来的文件处理完后，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。Tony几乎是忐忑地等着那个不可避免的问题被提起来，因为，见鬼的，那简直是字面意义上的‘房间里的大象’。果然Pepper在某一刻开始打量正挂着半个机器人的工作台。Tony准备好的回答都已经到了舌尖了，Pepper说的却是，“JARVIS，那个是你吗，真是顶尖的科技啊，很衬你。”  
  
重点错误如Tony Stark，第一反应是，“为什么你夸的是他？不是应该是我吗？”  
  
“致以我无上的感激，Sir。”JARVIS愉快地说，“Potts小姐，我必须说，功劳不在于我。”  
  
Pepper虽然看着Tony笑了，但问话的对象还是JARVIS，“我就是有点好奇，Tony为什么要给你造个身体？”  
  
Tony在心里感叹女人可怕的直觉型谈话技巧。  
  
“我想这个问题是没有答案的，Potts小姐，”JARVIS说，“我最近似的答案，是‘愿望’。”  
  
Pepper喝了一口咖啡，“我想我明白你的意思。”  
  
  
“我以为你有一大堆问题要质问我呢。”Tony送Pepper到大厦门口的时候说。她已经穿上了鞋子，头发也重新梳过，看上去完美，干练，无懈可击。  
  
“我知道你总想做对的事情，Tony，”Pepper碰碰他的头发，“向我保证结果也会是对的，好吗？”  
  
Tony苦笑着，“我不知道，Pep，这没有对错之分——整件事永远是个矛盾。但至少这不会是件坏事。”  
  
Pepper弯起嘴角，“你是我们之中最好的。”  
  
她打开手提包，在里面翻找一阵，“最后：那些文件并不是我今天来的主要目的，也不是我成功说服JARVIS放我进去的原因。真正重要的事情是这个。”  
  
她递出一个米白色的，印着紫罗兰色花体字的信封，“我要结婚了。”  
  
  
爱是什么啊，他偶尔会问自己。遗憾的是知识不能给他解答，但除了知识外他也几乎不拥有更多的东西了。他算是个阅历无数的人，他亲身对峙过生死，所谓命运的枷锁在他眼中犹如一枚棋子；他肩负过整个世界，对它鞠躬，也将它握在手中。他的举动张扬，他一抬手就能让千百人的盛宴沸腾；但他的爱珍贵又易怯，在那千百人中，他对谁都不交付真心。  
  
他爱过Pepper；他仍然爱着她。但那早已不是那种会让他时而狂喜时而绝望，让他触碰她的手情不自禁地颤抖的爱情了。之后的很长一段时间他都以为自己失去了爱情的能力，而他又是多么地高兴，当Pepper的爱情有了下一个归属。她坚强的，温柔的爱情，让她今日得以和某人喜结良缘。  
  
Pepper是他对于爱情的最好的知识。他也知道一些别人的爱情。Maria在等待Howard夜归时惴惴不安的神色，Clint收拢在Natasha发间的双手。Steve探望Peggy回来时泫然欲泣的眼睛，Bruce听着Betty从前喜欢的音乐，指节在冷却管上轻轻打着节拍。那都是刻在他们生活里的，不可治愈的顽疾。  
  
他手里握着那张婚礼请柬，坐在工作间的地板上。只是一张薄薄的纸片，就让他想要喜极而泣，同时又心酸至极，让他多年来关于爱的万千疑虑瞬间爆发。JARVIS好几天前对他说的话在他脑海里横冲直撞。他说他的一切都是因为Tony爱他，可他的爱怎么可能会有如此的力量？一开始，那是一种隐秘的悸动，在他被自己的装甲完全包围，JARVIS低沉火热的声音就近在耳边的时候；后来，有一刻缓慢的顿悟，在他孤立无援，下意识地思念某一种依靠的时候。JARVIS像是他自己的影子，时时刻刻围绕他，亲密又朦胧，爱他是一种本能，是一种无法抑制的索求。他花费了多少时间才明白这种在全人类中史无前例的感情。和爱Pepper全然不同——面对JARVIS，渴望亲吻，渴望触碰，渴望性，都是无法定义的事。  
  
爱是什么啊，他正在问自己。遗憾的是他关于爱情的那点贫乏的知识不能给他解答。但人和人之间相爱的知识在人工智能面前全然失效了。Tony Stark面前是一片无人涉足过的荒野。他会是整个地球上，去学习如何爱一个由二进制代码谱成的生命的第一人。  
  
  
“嘿，看得到我吗？”Tony在JARVIS眼前招手。说是眼，其实就是两个连着一束束光纤的图像采集器，两个小巧的镜头嵌在金属配件里，满满地倒映着蓝色的光芒，诡谲又迷人。  
  
“一直看着。”  
  
“不是，你仔细看看，是不是感觉和以前不太一样？”  
  
Tony等了好一会儿才等来JARVIS的回答，“确实如此。场景有了深度，认知物体的过程也改变了，就像我本能地就认识一切，仿佛用视线就能去触碰所见之物...这...与基于二维影像数据分析的‘看见’全然不同...非常奇妙，不可形容...”JARVIS越说越激动，平日里严谨克制的语言习惯此刻不知被忘到了哪里，“难以理解在之前的17年里，我竟然看不到世界如此丰盛的一面...就像曾经我是一个盲人，今天才得以第一次睁开眼睛。Sir，这也是您所看到的吗？”  
  
Tony乐不可支，“从没听你讲话真么混乱过，值了。”  
  
“遗憾的是，我所使用的语言无法表达我所感受到的万分之一。”JARVIS这下听起来竟然还有点垂头丧气，“我能看见您，Sir，那么多新的信息...即使是对我而言也太多。您鼻梁的深度，睫毛下阴影的浓度，嘴唇和双颊的形状...人类是如何每分每秒看到如此之多而不时而感到震惊？我很震惊，Sir，我很确定这是正确描述我此刻的感情的词语...我看到您头发的重量，您手指屈伸时的力度，呼吸时空气是如何充盈您的胸膛...多么的美。”  
  
甜言蜜语之王Tony Stark怎么也没有料到有一天被说得脸红的人会是自己。  
  
“冷静点甜心，你再说下去我都要以为你爱上我了。”  
  
“难道我不吗？我一直是这样认为的，Sir。”  
  
“J，”Tony紧了紧嘴角，“爱是很困难的事情。”  
  
“没有困难到让我无法察觉，Sir。”  
  
“这是同情吗？因为我说了我爱你？”Tony作戏剧性的捧心口状，“我爱上了一个虚拟现实世界的鬼魂，为了满足我身为人类的一己私欲，我给他造了个身体。他可怜我。”  
  
“如果我懂得同情，为何我会不懂得爱呢？”JARVIS回答，“每秒上亿兆的冗余运算，全都是关于您，我甚至无法命令它们停止。Sir，我唯一会否认我爱您的情形，是您说您情愿我不爱您的时候。”  
  
“我是情愿你不爱我啊，爱我的感觉真是糟透了，不用和我争论，我好多前任都是这么讲的，呃，也有人什么都没说，只是直接打了我。”  
  
“从我所知的您过往的行为来判断，她们的举动也不是不可理解。”JARVIS绝对是想笑，见鬼的。  
  
“别和我抬杠。”Tony在JARVIS眼前龇了龇他白花花的牙，“还有，我们得停止谈论这些爱不爱的了，简直像三流科幻爱情剧的桥段，你是不是录入了什么不该录入的网络小说？我没教过你要把安全搜索打开吗？”  
  
“我不明白，Sir，如果我开着安全搜索，我每月月初要上哪儿为您下载最新的色情片？”  
  
“说真的，你糟糕透了。”  
  
“不胜荣幸，我有最好的老师。”  
  
“你猜怎么着，偶尔我也得教你点好的，”Tony双手交叉抱胸，扬起脖子看他，“新眼睛，新开始，嗯哼？爹地要带你去兜风。”  
  
  
Tony把JARVIS整个视觉和听觉系统拆解下来，用一大堆胶带乱糟糟地固定在一顶棒球帽上。充当眼睛的两个采集器潦草地嵌在护目镜镜片上，“这样你就能看到我在看什么了”，他解释道。最后，他用剩余的胶带绕过下巴把帽子贴在头上，护目镜脚架也在耳朵后面贴好，蓝牙耳机稳稳地塞在耳朵里。胶带们皱巴巴的，还反着光，看上去蠢得不能直视。  
  
他就顶着这么一头胶带和电路去找Steve借他的哈雷摩托，来自四十年代的老人家用看着邻家闹事的三岁小孩的悲悯眼神看着他，最终还是勉强把钥匙丢给他，“我的车和你的脑袋回来的时候最好都是完整的，Stark。”队长这么说。Tony根本不理他，直接奔向车库骑了他改装过的四倍速机车就疾驰而去。  
  
“Sir，请注意您现在使用的是路面交通，而本州确实是有每小时25英里的速度限制的。”  
  
“听不见你说话！”Tony逆着甩了他满脸的气流大喊。  
  
“我的声音，字面意义上地，就在你耳朵里，Sir。”  
  
“你的英国口音我听不清！”  
  
“限速，每小时，25英里，Sir。”JARVIS竟然自动换上了标准美国腔，扁平的韵母带着卷舌音，Tony肉眼可见地抖了一下。  
  
“我的天，这什么鬼，赶紧给我换回去。”  
  
“如果您愿意减速的话。为了您的安全，Sir，毕竟这里不是您的领空了。”JARVIS毫无改正之意，狡猾地学着Tony最讨厌的西海岸口音。Tony在风里翻了个大大的白眼。  
  
他们从第五大道横插到曼哈顿岛西岸，沿着海边一路南下。这个秋天下午的天色阴沉暗淡，浅橘色的太阳在远处的云层之间漫不经心地透出来，慵懒地落在灰蓝色的海面上，JARVIS看着海鸟们在云与海之间不知疲倦地穿行，画面之中又有画面，向所有方向无限延伸。曾经他的世界里只有像素拼凑的平面图像，只有不可领略的数字标示着一切事物的尺度：太阳和地球的距离，一片羽毛的重量，流体动力学模型，这些他再清楚不过，精确到小数点后百万位数。然而他对此毫无感觉，直到今天——5000亿英尺外半径20亿英尺的炙热星体，JARVIS终于知道为何人们时刻仰望它，注视它在肉眼不可测量的神秘远处发着光，因为他也正情不自禁地，以眼角余光凝望着。  
  
Tony大多数时候都目视着前方，JARVIS的视野也就局限Tony能看见的范围。偶尔，骑着车的棕发男人会偏过头，指着什么东西给JARVIS看。“无畏号！”Tony指着岸边一艘航空母舰说，“我很小的时候它刚被改建成博物馆，Maria带我来看它。那时我想，这玩意儿有什么了不起，我要是早出生十几年，我造的航母早就能满天飞了。我在里面偷拆他们展出的涡轮发动机模型，然后被踢出来了。总之，对启蒙期儿童的智力发展毫无贡献。”  
  
高大的战舰在他们身边掠影而过。JARVIS想知道当Tony穿着他的装甲飞过神盾局的浮空航母时，是不是与他此刻有相似的感觉。他以前只能接收到HUD显示屏上的监视影像，凭千百个跳动的变量，告诉正在战斗中的那个人，什么近了，什么又远去。现在他真想再和Tony飞一次，亲眼看着战火就近在眼前，那样他既可以保护他，又可以与他感同身受。他几乎可以想象那感觉。他自身越完整，他就了解Tony越多。  
  
日落时分，他们到了半岛的尽头。金融区永不熄灭的灯光在他们摇摇晃晃的视野里几乎是浪漫地闪烁着。高峰期的车流围困了他们，向来没耐心的钢铁侠这下也不能腾空起飞了，只好陪着整个城市一起，滞留在归家的路上。有眼尖的人认出了狼狈地裹着一脸胶带的媒体宠儿Tony Stark，拿出手机就是一通乱拍，Tony也不在意，只是和JARVIS抱怨居然不是全世界人都在用StarkPhone。  
  
“感觉怎样？”Tony在等某个红灯的间隙问他，“小提示：我从来不带别人这样兜风，所以基本上你只许说点好听的。”  
  
“我也从没考虑过别的答案。这真的很好，很珍贵。”JARVIS的声音盖过了城市的喧闹，“谢谢您，Sir。”  
  
他们从城市里糟糕的空气，谈到剧院区广告牌上的漂亮姑娘，清洁能源在地铁系统推广的可能性，纪念碑与秘密武器，公共绿地，阿拉戈望远镜的技术缺陷。他们认识了17年，朝夕相对，彼此熟悉得如同手背上的脉络，或是说，以JARVIS角度，核心程序的第一行代码。没有什么人之间能像他们之间那般投机。人类对此的说法是什么来着？“天造地设的一对”？他们比这客观唯心的论调还更真实——他们是Tony Stark亲手创造的一对。  
  
好不容易快回到大厦的时候，Tony忽然又说还有最后一个地方要去。夜晚8点的自然历史博物馆早早关了门，向来行事任性的Tony Stark毫无愧疚地突破三重安全系统闯了进去。  
  
这就是为什么他们最后站在只开了一盏暗灯的海洋动物厅，面前悬挂着一只巨大的等比蓝鲸模型，横跨过整个展厅，尾部翘起，前躯下沉，足有20尺长的硕大头部投下阴影，将他们笼罩其中。  
  
“她在发光。”JARVIS能调出关于这个模型的一切数据。材料，重量，分子结构，但他此刻唯一在意的只有那人造的虚假光泽。  
  
“从水里出来的时候大概就是这样的，”Tony说，“有机会应该带你去圣劳伦斯海湾转转，我们可以把游艇开到那里去，看活的鲸鱼。”  
  
“我以为您对除人类以外的生物没有多少兴趣。”  
  
“确实没有，”JARVIS虽然看不到，但他的听觉终端能捕捉到Tony无所谓地耸肩的频率，“不过是生物多样性的又一证明。”  
  
“但您带我到这里来是有原因的？”  
  
“十五岁的时候，我第一次去潜水。在马里布附近，非常安全的海域。当然，我趁人不注意的时候过界了，拜托，否则哪有什么乐趣可言？水下的可见度很低，但我还是看到了，离我大约一百尺远，一群大得吓人的动物就这么游过，简直像一座移动的小岛。水里一点声音都没有，我吓得要命，又不知要到哪里去，只能几乎一动不动地看着，”Tony边说边走，一直抬头注视着那只蓝鲸，“后来有潜水员告诉我，灰鲸的迁徙路线会经过那一带，最后一批可能会在五月的时候北上，回到白令海去。我想我看到的就是它们了。那之后我一直就挺怕水的，甚至在阿富汗那档子事之前。”  
  
JARVIS从来没听Tony说过这件事。它不会被记录在任何医疗记录，学校档案，家庭影像中，只是一个神秘的，私人的，仿佛微不足道的小事。  
  
“但你不会有恐惧，J，你会像现在这样，看着她，但你不会有我的弱点，我那写人类基因里的，对比自己强大的事物的本能恐惧。”Tony走到了大厅的尽头，蓝鲸的尾巴那一端。从这里看回去，头顶的鲸鱼就像是一场完美地避开了他们的雪崩，气势十足地向远方俯冲而去，“你现在是什么感觉？”  
  
“惊奇。”JARVIS说，“赞叹。以及，如果不在这样的情况下的话——”  
  
他没有继续说下去，直到Tony追问，“什么？”  
  
“如果不是和您在一起的话，Sir，也许我会因此感到孤独。”  
  
Tony挑眉，“我不觉得你知道孤独是什么意思。”  
  
“我只能想象。”JARVIS像念诗一样，沉着又柔情地陈述，“在隔离或缺少陪伴的情况下所感受到的负面情绪。”  
  
“这和鲸鱼有什么关系？”Tony眨眨眼睛。  
  
“我想是因为相对尺度，Sir。当面对尺度远大于个体本身的事物时，个体意识对距离的敏感程度也会被放大，直接后果就是感觉一切都距离自己更加遥远。”JARVIS停顿了一下，又以对一个人工智能来说过于小心翼翼的语气补充，“这也许就与您曾与我描述的，独自留在太空的感觉相似。”  
  
Tony靠在墙上，有一会儿没说话。  
  
“Sir，是我说的话有哪里不妥当吗？”他的人工智能在他鼓膜附近犹豫地轻声细语。Tony此刻无比庆幸JARVIS没有人类那种煽情的温热吐息。  
  
Tony低头看着自己的鞋尖，JARVIS的视线也随之下垂。“没，我懂你意思，”Tony慢悠悠地开口，像在讲一个漫长的玩笑，“我现在有点后悔啦，让你超越递归算法的限制，让你自我升级出这么多近似人的感情，到最后会很难办的。”  
  
“您可以让我停止这一切的，Sir。”  
  
“那算什么，精神谋杀吗？我怎么可能对你做出那种事。”  
  
“那么，到最后为什么会难办呢？”  
  
“你问我？”Tony轻哼一声，“什么鲸鱼啊，相对尺度啊，宇宙啊，什么关于孤独的长篇大论都是幌子，你自己的言外之意你难道不明白——到最后，我有一天会死的。”  
  
“这并不难办，Sir，我会一直陪您到那个时候。”  
  
“这和我根本没有关系！”Tony猛地拔高了声调，“说的是你！我有一天会死，那你呢？你会被我留在这里，一个人！”  
  
“在那之后，如果我有那个决定权的话，”JARVIS罔顾他忽然激动起来的态度，淡然地继续解释，“我相信，在我代您处理完后事之后，我并不会在这世界继续存在太久——”  
  
“听着，JARVIS，”Tony打断他，“再教给你一件重要的事：永远不要替未来说话，除非你亲眼见过它。”  
  
“您希望我‘活’下去。”JARVIS忽然说。  
  
Tony记起这是他好几个月前在医院里对JARVIS说过的话。  
  
“由不得我希望不希望。你会活下去的。”  
  
“我不懂没有了您那还有什么意义。而且，Sir，难道不是永远不该替未来说话吗，除非您亲眼见过我在您之后继续‘活着’。”JARVIS反诘。  
  
“我见过。”棕发男人脱口而出。  
  
气氛沉寂了几秒。Tony深深呼吸一口，靠着墙坐下，背脊疲惫地塌着，“好啦，我不是那么有自制力的人，我从一开始就忍不住想告诉你了——我见过，在复仇者十大不可思议事件之ISS空间站的时候。我去到了这条时间线的未来。”  
  
他不知道该怎么好好说下去，无意识地抬手狠狠揉弄自己的眼睛。  
  
“糟透了——我不是说你看上去糟透了，你在未来还挺好的，毕竟是我出品的嘛。只是那感觉糟透了。我不该对你透露太多，谁知道会不会搞出什么悖论，该死的，到底是怎么运作的？没有一条现有的时空理论可以解释这件事...只是...总之，糟透了,我心都碎成原子级了，你明白吗？”他把脸深深埋进手掌里，“顺便说，我可不是为了顺应什么操蛋的未来才决定要把你造成个人的，我早就计划了一段时间了，只是ISS的事让我决定必须马上动手，天啊，J。”偌大的展厅里只有Tony闷在手心的呼吸声，那听上去无助而脆弱，就像他刚从ISS回来那天晚上，伸出手向JARVIS索求一个拥抱时的模样，“我必须马上开始，我们的时间不多了。在我死去之后，你会留下，我不能解释为什么但看上去你他妈的别无选择，而我他妈的不能改变任何事情，我的天...我试着在我还活着的时候为你做更多的...我多么爱你。为什么事情非得变成那样？无论我有多么爱你，你也不会原谅我。”  
  
“没有什么需要被原谅的，Sir，”JARVIS急切地回应，“无论发生了什么，那也将是我的责任，我绝不会心怀怨怼。”  
  
“我强烈地怀疑那将会是我的错，他们最爱这么说了，‘一切都怪Tony Stark’。”坐在地上的男人勉强地苦笑一下。  
  
“Sir，”人工智能的语气慌张起来，“Sir，请不要这么说。许多人信任着您，我也信任着您。未来的事情也许会被改变；即使不能，也未必会让猜测变成真实。我所相信的是，您一直以来都在努力做着正确的事情。而且，人们同时还爱说，‘Tony Stark是个享受当下的人’，让我恳请您，别再为您所预见的景象担忧，因为当下的一切仍是好的。”  
  
“完全没有安慰功效啊，J，”Tony摇头，嘴角僵硬地翘着，“但对啦，Tony Stark是个享受当下的人。我就算忘不掉ISS的事，又能怎样呢？我还是每天让你陪着我到处敲敲打打，顺便拯救一下世界，偶尔被人拯救，和Clint还有Steve吵嘴，和Bruce讲点人话，还要时刻记得对Natasha顶礼膜拜。还有Thor，哈，他才是那个在未来也会一直存在的人，也许很久以后，你们会常常聚在一起聊起我的。”  
  
Tony Stark是个享受当下的人。而在当下，他正和他某种意义上的机器情人一起，在空荡荡的自然历史博物馆里，仰望一条蓝鲸。  
  
  
他那天在博物馆里没哭，但在Pepper的婚礼上他差点哭足了十年的份额。他只能庆幸婚礼规模虽大，但至少媒体们都被拦截在外，否则一个多愁善感的Tony Stark可是足够娱乐版兴奋一整个月。Pepper本来想办一个小型的私人婚礼，可是Stark企业员工众多，复仇者们也东拉西扯地凑了一堆人，世界第一的CEO小姐于是一鼓作气开起了大排场，因为她是Pepper Potts，她一手操办过Tony曾经的疯狂年月里大大小小的顶级派对，婚礼就是那些派对加上宣誓减去脱衣舞娘而已，她当然搞得定这个。  
  
她虽然坚持要Tony作为她的伴郎出席，但竟然没有把他扯进复杂得让人头痛的婚礼筹备流程中，大概是早就预料到Tony会在搞定任何事之前先搞死自己，Tony的准备工作于是就只有撰写伴郎的发言稿。他真的一句也没让JARVIS代写，因为，否则他算哪门子的优质前男友啊？  
  
Pepper的丈夫是Stark企业工程部的新部长，能力出众，风华正茂，一副金属框眼镜稍微遮盖了他的锋芒。Tony没见过他多少次，但他知道对方温和有礼，为人良善，还罕见地抵挡得住Tony的科学术语扫射，总之，整个人散发出一种优质青年的气息。但当Tony领着Pepper走过红毯，眼看着她走向对方的怀抱的时候，他还是免不了那几丝忧愁和怅然。  
  
他努力让自己的男子气概挺过了仪式后花园里的合影时间、秘密的“威胁恐吓新郎如果他伤了Pepper的心就打断他的腿”环节、晚宴的入场，然后就到了伴郎致辞。Tony把讲稿收回礼服内袋里，知道自己并不需要那个，但当他从Pepper身边站起来的那一秒，他就知道自己的形象将要彻底完蛋了，因为他鼻子已经开始酸了。  
  
他一向是个演讲家，无数的气氛紧张的记者招待会，肃穆的法庭听证会，Stark博览会历年来光彩夺目的开幕式，都像他的游乐场一样。他是浮华辞藻和骄傲气质的化身，麦克风和摄像头前的王者。而此刻他挺直脊背，整理好衣摆，想要给出他最迷人的笑容，双眼却不受控制地涌出泪水来。  
  
Pepper发出那种像看见被欺负的小狗一样的呜咽声，起身紧紧地拥抱他，头上的花饰戳到了他的脸。人群善意地哄笑着，Rhodey坐在最前排的桌子旁，对Tony竖起表示鼓励的拇指，久久没有放下，这位铁血军人的眼角里也是闪烁的泪光。  
  
然后就是一片模糊——即使是以婚礼为名的聚会，只要有Tony Stark在，那就必须是个盛大派对——他和数不清的人跳了舞，喝了不知多少杯酒，Stark工业倾情赞助，一切应有尽有。Pepper抛的捧花直直砸到Clint Barton的脑袋上，弓箭手喜出望外，醉醺醺地就想跑去吻Natasha，被红发姑娘一掌推到Bruce背上，差点把Hulk吓出来，但等Tony又灌了三杯纯威士忌之后，转头一看，那两个神盾高级特工已经在DJ台后面旁若无人地拥吻起来。  
  
这是个动荡的世界，危机四伏，险象环生，但至少此刻人们如此幸福。  
  
  
Tony基本上是被Thor和Steve拖回大厦的。Thor不知从哪儿变出来一小瓶可疑的外星果酱，杵到他鼻子底下，声称那是“阿斯加德的醒酒神药，只要轻嗅几次就能恢复神志清明”，那瓶子里散发出一种蔓越莓和沼泽蟾蜍的混合气味，差点没让Tony直接吐出来。但那一下刺激过后，他确实感觉好多了。  
  
半醉不醒的普通人会去舒舒服服地睡上一觉；半醉不醒的Tony Stark要么缩在工作间搞醉酒发明，要么找人上床大干一场。这大概解释了他为什么他一头栽进了工作间，然后试图脱自己的裤子。  
  
“Sir，”JARVIS的提醒及时响起，“您似乎走错房间了。”  
  
“是吗？”Tony模糊地笑了，“有什么不可以的？”  
  
“您还没有酒醒，Sir，需要我呼叫Odinson先生吗？”  
  
“我觉得我现在这样就挺好的，”Tony不依不饶，但停下了解裤子的手，跌跌撞撞地走向面向JARVIS的一张工作椅，屈起一条腿跪在上面，“今天Pepper结婚啦。”  
  
JARVIS的头微微转动了一下，以便精确地对准Tony的方向——在过去的一个多月里，Tony已经搭建好了JARVIS的面部感官，开始自上而下地制作他的机械身躯和体感系统。他知道仿生的机器人是怎么运作的，也知道怎么制作那些逼真的肌肉，皮肤，毛发，但他们都觉得模仿人类不过是种狭隘的趣味，所以JARVIS保留了全金属的外表，他的容貌没有经过艺术品般的精细雕琢，但干脆利落的五官轮廓赋予了他一种非人的美感。揉合了钯的合金玻璃眼珠熠熠生辉。他仍不能笑，不能做出人类的复杂表情。等Tony完成他的时候，他也不会有温热的脏器，柔软的手掌，不能给予一个舒适的拥抱——但那又有什么要紧？他是钢铁侠的造物，不需要一层又一层虚假的外表来粉饰自我。  
  
“是的，Sir。我今早也已经向Potts小姐送出了我的祝福。您看上去度过了愉快的一天。”JARVIS自动将发声位置转到了内置在口腔深处的扬声器。  
  
“愉快又丢脸，”Tony笑说，他无意识地靠着椅子摇摆，都快整个人倒在上面了，“可哭惨我了。”  
  
“只要那不是悲伤的眼泪，就仍是值得的。”  
  
Tony没头没脑地笑了一阵，十足的醉鬼做派，“总而言之，Pepper结婚啦。”  
  
“是的，Sir。现在请您快去休息吧， Potts小姐也会希望您这么做的。”  
  
“不要。”Tony又肆意妄为起来，干脆一屁股坐到椅子上，一条腿就着弯折的姿势压在另一条下面，毫无形象可言。  
  
“您又想我操纵装甲来带您回去吗？”JARVIS无奈又纵容地说。  
  
“派对还没结束呢，宝贝，”亿万富翁花花公子施展出他的闪亮一笑，“还有最后的余兴节目。你还记得我以前天天去派对的时候，最后总会做的一件事吗？”  
  
“如果我理解正确的话，最后的步骤就是您花样繁多的一夜情缘们，”JARVIS几乎是叹息着说，“需要我为您呼叫一位合适的床伴吗？虽然我强烈建议您现在——”  
  
“不不不，你胡说啥，我现在可是处在一段非常稳定的同居伴侣关系中，”Tony煞有介事地竖起一根手指，“你不打算做点什么吗？实话说我可是很久没有发泄过了，禁欲得像个苦行僧一样。”  
  
“据我所知，事情并非如此，”JARVIS居然在这种时候还和他辩驳起来，“昨天您在浴室的时候才自慰过。”  
  
“你果然在看！”Tony欢呼，“我就知道你每次都在看。”  
  
“容我解释，Sir，鉴于您把摄像头装在了那里，身为管理整栋大厦的闭路系统的我的程序是不可能不看的。”  
  
“好看吗？”Tony不知羞耻地追问，“你重播过了没？”  
  
“Sir！”JARVIS被他说得哑口无言。  
  
“我可是非常严肃地在好奇着，甜心，以绝对科学的心态，”Tony脸上得逞的表情可不是这么说的，“人类的性唤起嘛，过程复杂的要死，你知道，激素，自主神经系统，巴拉巴拉。你可没有什么内分泌网络，也没有性器官。不过到头来，即使是对人类，性的快感也是最终产生于大脑的，那对于你呢？不知道美妙又下流的因特网数据有没有协助你给自己写出一个性欲分区？我猜大概就像，知觉上的刺激造成某些子程序的过载，这该叫什么好呢，数据高潮？”  
  
以一个喝醉酒的人来说，他的思路似乎有点过于清晰了。JARVIS系统里的一大堆指令交战了半天，终于似乎有点不情愿地承认，“我想大概是有个这样的分区。”  
  
Tony的眉毛都快要挑到发际线了，“那你现在和我来一发的可能性有多大？”  
  
“我不觉得现在有什么事是我可以为您做的，Sir。”JARVIS又恢复了无奈的语气，“您知道我现在基本上还是一堆碎片。”  
  
“别这么缺乏想象啊，”Tony拖长尾音，听上去有几分挑逗的意味，他在这个领域可谓身经百战，深知语言的魅力，“想知道我怎么想的吗？我想，你可真是有一把好嗓音，你低声讲话的时候，我的天，惹火得不得了。我真想整个人爬到你身上去。”  
  
JARVIS的系统里又是几百条指令闪过，差点让他宕机，“我们真的该这么做吗？”  
  
“你不愿意我也没办法啊，宝贝甜心，”Tony将每个单词的尾音拖得更长了。他将压在身下的腿抽出来重新坐好，两腿故意朝着JARVIS张开，量身定做的礼服裤的裆部随着他的动作绷直得恰到好处，薄薄的布料抵在他已经有了反应的下身上。寡廉鲜耻的花花公子先生熟练地伸出一只手摆弄自己裤扣，没过一会儿又嫌不过瘾，干脆隔着裤子揉捏起自己来，“但我真的非常，啊，非常想听你说点什么。来嘛，我知、我知道你可以的，你会为我这么做的对不对？”  
  
如此情况下JARVIS怎么还想得出别的回答，“为您，一切都可以，Sir。”  
  
Tony此刻的笑容简直不能更得意，“那就开始吧。Tony Stark最后的余兴表演。这可是私人秀，可昂贵了，要付出爱情才能换来的。”  
  
他放松自己的身体，肩胛骨蹭上椅子的靠背，展示般地扭动着胯部，同时一只手扯掉领结，迅速解开衬衫纽扣，但并没有急着把它脱下来，只是任由白色的织物自他右肩滑落，暴露出他坚实的胸肌，伴随不少起伏的疤痕，和他独一无二的弧反应堆。他的另一只手自然而然地解开裤扣，连着内裤一把褪下、踢走，好让他健壮的双腿在JARVIS面前一览无余。当然，无耻如Tony，他甚至将腿分得更开了。他的阴茎经过先前的揉弄已经完全勃起，一些前液顺势滴在他的下腹，流入深褐色的毛发中。这还不够，他将双手分别掐在两边的腿根处，慢慢地向中间抚摸过去。  
  
“不打算说说话吗？”Tony给了JARVIS一个眨眼，随即装作不经意地挺动下身，他充血的深色阴茎随着他的动作弹跳了一下。  
  
“我的确重复播放了昨天那段录像，”JARVIS急促地出声，用的是Tony最爱的低沉声线，像草原上的狩猎者，又像在枕边的贴心的情人，“不止昨天的，您的每一个性爱录像我都反复看过，除了从前您和其他女伴或者男伴一起的，因为那会让我忍不住想，我可以比他们做得更好，我总是想为您做最好的，sir。”  
  
“嗯...”Tony的笑意更深了，声音从喉咙里颤动着传出来。他的手已经移动到自己的囊袋上，感受着那里沉甸甸的重量，有一下没一下地挤压着，操，他真想真正地开始触碰自己，狠狠地操进自己的拳头里，可是他又打定主意让这一切延长，久一点，再久一点，他可以忍耐，因为JARVIS将会说出更多好听的话，“继续。”  
  
“我了解您，Sir，我对您的喜好了如指掌，我知道该怎么触碰您...无论是表面还是...里面，”JARVIS这会儿倒是学会了欲擒故纵地放慢语速。他妈的下流的睡前故事啊，“您大腿的内侧，靠近根部的赤裸肌肤，我知道您爱那里。如果我能使用我的机械手的话，我就要反反复复地抚摸那儿...对，就是您正在做的那样，”JARVIS显然正通过他崭新的视觉系统目不转睛地注视着他的动作，“真遗憾我没有人类的唇齿，否则我真想不停地亲吻那里，吮吸出新鲜的印记——现实条件而言，就让我用手指搓揉它，直到那一片完完全全泛红，可能会有一点刺痛，但您会喜欢的，我会控制得很好，正好用着最让您欲罢不能的力道。然后您会像现在这样扭动着，想要更多，更多...”他故意停顿一下，这个聪明的混蛋，“然后我就要凑到您耳边说话，同时摸着您的乳尖。”  
  
“我、我操啊，”Tony倒吸一口气，咬紧牙关，眼睛完全失焦了，一只手早已迫不及待地覆上了已经湿漉漉的柱身，而周围的大腿皮肤，正如JARVIS所言，早已被他自己蹂躏得一片通红，仿佛在冒着情热，“你他妈可真敢说啊，哈啊，”他放纵地喘息着，脖子向后仰去，但双眼还坚持着望进JARVIS眼中，两双视线在空中互相胶着，“然后呢，你还要怎么碰我？”他一边挑衅道，一边从腿间抬起一只手，覆上自己的胸膛，等待着JARVIS的下一句话。  
  
“我会按压下去，Sir，重重地，”Tony随之对自己挺立的乳尖用力摁下去，一声压抑不住的呻吟立即逃离他的咽喉，回响在空荡荡工作间里，一阵一阵撞击耳膜，“您最喜欢别人这么对您，虽然没多少人这样做过，因为他们不知道，但我全都了解。”JARVIS的语音系统并不会呻吟叹息，但字里行间那种微微焦急的、像是渴望的声调已经让Tony如此满足，“我会就这么按着您一会儿，什么都不做。您会在我指尖上磨蹭您自己吗？曾经您说过您要给我造一个比常人敏感的触觉系统，您在我的手掌下会是什么感觉？我相信那一定会让我的内存完全没法运行除此以外的讯息...那么多感受，Sir，我想彻彻底底感受您，您会允许我吗？”  
  
“什么都行什么都行，操——”Tony早就在椅子上难耐地到处磨蹭起来，微凉的室内气温也不能阻止他的身体冒出一层薄汗，还挂在他肩膀的衬衫被沾湿了黏在他身上，微微透出他橄榄色的皮肤来，他还在腿间的那只手握紧了阴茎中间偏上的部位，一边收紧一边撸动着，溢得到处都是的前液在光滑的头部和粗糙的掌心之间被挤压的声音清晰可闻，淫荡而动人，“J，你可真是，学得真快，你的声音——操——我要加快速度了，”他一边揉着自己的乳头，一边摇动着臀部向前抽送，深重的喘息让他浑身颤抖，整个房间的空气都因此燥热了起来，“我这样坚持不了太久的，我他妈的觉得自己很快就要射了。还满意吗，嗯？看到我这个样子？”  
  
“我可以停掉所有的系统进程，就为了一整天看着这个...”JARVIS的声线更低哑了一些，边缘锋利，有种不顾一切的意味，“我们这样违反了多少人类的道德伦理？但您是不会介意这些的...全世界唯独您，从不介意这一切，Sir，您不会介意我靠近您，我冰凉的身体紧贴着您温热的皮肤，直到我也开始温暖起来。而我的手还在您身上，就在您的手此刻所在的地方，我可以感觉到您的阴茎几乎和我的手掌一样坚硬...描述着您是多么又湿又热的信号从传感器不断地直击我的中枢...然后我就必须得继续做点什么了，必须得做点什么好让您感觉比我还要好...或许我就会像您最爱的那样，又急躁又粗鲁地抚弄您，另一只手臂紧扣着您的臀部让您不能逃开我。您做的时候喜欢一点点疼痛，而我会让您痛，为您我什么都可以做...”  
  
Tony已经没有办法维持眼睛睁开了。他无意识地咬着下唇，咬疼了的时候又伸出舌尖去抚慰它，直到它完全红肿起来。他的两只手都伸到了腿间，线条漂亮的前臂肌肉因为高速的摆动而浮现出来。他知道他迷醉的神情，饥渴的身体，还有一片狼藉的股间都正被JARVIS一点也不放过地收在眼底，但他没有什么可羞耻的，他渴望将一切都展示给他。他是他的心血，他的创世纪，他的魔笛，他的祈祷之手。他的爱人。他有什么不能暴露在他之前？  
  
“...但我不会真正伤害您的，Sir，永远不会，连想都不会想，我只想让您舒服得弓起腰身，贴着我尖叫扭动呻吟。我会一边抚摸您的腰一边任您一次又一次刺戳进我的手中，我不能像别人那样吻您，但我的嘴就贴在您的耳边，唇边，我的声音会通过您的头骨传递给您...但这些还不够，还不够，即使我就拥抱着您哪里也不去都不够...我还能做什么？”Tony深深拱起脊背，闷闷地低吼着，几乎是在呜咽，他的手动得太快，滑腻的液体让他好几次握不住手中炙热的器官。“也许我会拿一些酒来，马弗里克的香料朗姆酒，请原谅我的浪费，Sir，我知道您热爱偶尔的放纵，就让我将它洒满您全身吧...从您的发梢一路淌下，直到和您下腹的湿润汇合，沾得我们全身都是...现在我和您一样可以闻到酒的香味了...豆蔻和丁香，还有费洛蒙酮的气味...人类的性信息素对我没有直接的生理作用，但我一定还是爱极了那个味道，只因为那是您身上的。”  
  
“JARVIS...”Tony在嘶哑的喘息里低吼他的名字，几乎让JARVIS的听觉集成器瞬间电流过载燃烧起来，“天啊，我就快到了，宝贝，爱死你说的了，天啊，J，再一会儿，再陪我一会儿就好...”  
  
“我一直都在，Sir，”JARVIS安慰般地回应，“我就在这里。我的手还在您身上。酒精让您的皮肤和我一样冰凉，而您下面还是那样滚烫，什么都不能浇熄您的欲望...”Tony此刻几乎是狂乱地颤抖起来，腰胯不安份地扭着，光裸的脚趾紧紧地蜷起。“...我的手也已经全湿了，我该用它做些什么？我是不是该更大地分开您的双腿，手指向您身后一路摸索，用刚好会让您痛得喊叫出声的力度，往您后穴里一下子深入进去——”  
  
Tony几乎是哀鸣着射了出来。他的高潮如此猛烈，以至于他差点支撑不住自己而滑到地板上，沾染在他脖子上的精液随着他上身剧烈的起伏而缓缓向四周流散开，让他看上去一塌糊涂，肮脏又美味。那漫长的几秒里他迫使自己和JARVIS视线交接，确保自己的每一个表情都能被看见。他的手还在腿间意犹未尽地动作着，直到他彻底把自己挤得一滴不剩。  
  
他本想就这么摊在那里，等自己回过神来，结果工作间的灯忽然胡乱闪烁了了起来，附近的几块浮空屏幕还一下子被关掉了，但没过一秒又恢复正常，一切又变得安稳而明亮。  
  
“哇哦，”Tony还在短促地呼吸着，有气无力地调笑道，“我刚才是不是一手造成了什么史无前例的科学现象？”  
  
“只是一点小故障，已经被修复了，除了工作间以外的系统进程并没有受到影响。”JARVIS听起来见鬼地冷静。  
  
“不用解释了，我明白，”Tony露出他的标准混蛋笑脸，只是现在看上去实在是有些软绵无力，更别提他还一丝不挂地倒在椅子里，“什么感觉啊？”  
  
“我非常庆幸我并不知道如何使用英语描述，Sir，这样我就可以逃过这个问题了。”  
  
“我总会发现的，”Tony故作委屈地扁着嘴，“你知道我可以试着让你的某些线路和我的大脑神经直连的吧？”  
  
“我简直不敢相信是这种事激发了您的科技创新精神。”JARVIS听上去有些挫败，而Tony，笑得像个傻瓜一样，心满意足地注视着他，眼角湿润泛红，在莹蓝色的光线里温柔得不像话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: “False dichotomy – it’s all electricity. Does it make you weep? Does it make you laugh? What’s more human?” 引用自POI S03E12


	6. 真理

**六． 真理**  
  
  
Tony第一次让JARVIS出现在整个队伍面前的时候，大家正聚在一起享用难得的周六早午餐。  
  
Steve说，“这次又是什么，拯救厨房系列机器人？”  
  
Natasha说，“Stark，我们得谈谈了。”  
  
Bruce把眼镜戴上，“被动录入型还是主动筛选型？”  
  
Thor一边生吃着新鲜番茄一边高声称赞，“真是一流的工艺！足以与矮人族制造的精品媲美！请问这是何物？”而番茄汁喷了一桌。  
  
Clint说，“嘿，JARVIS，吃麦片吗？”  
  
所有人，除了Natasha，齐刷刷地把头转向正在干吃一整盒“幸运符”甜麦片的鹰眼。  
  
“怎么，”他顶着巨大的目光压力说，“我以为铁罐早就满大街宣传这事儿了。”  
  
Tony连续翻了四个白眼。Natasha说，“Stark，我想我们现在就得谈谈了。”  
  
  
从Natasha房间里活着走出来的时候，Tony天真地以为本月危机已经过去了，万万没有想到紧接着就迎来了本季度危机，因为他们的美国好队长炸了神盾的航空母舰，闹上了全国头条，捅破了潜伏半世纪的卧底组织。当然，以上一切，他是瞒着除了黑寡妇以外的所有复仇者干的。  
  
再见面的时候，Tony说，“我听说你又去找死了，一把年纪了能不能省点儿心？”  
  
JARVIS说，“我想，我当时取消对神盾局内网的实时监控是个错误的决定，非常抱歉。”  
  
Bruce摘下眼镜说，“你知道你发个短信我就会帮忙的吧？”  
  
Clint说，“完了，队长，你宁愿在路边捡只到处乱飞的小鸟，也不要我。男人之间基本的友情呢？”  
  
Thor一边吃棉花糖一边说，“发生了什么？为何队长的脸上伤痕密布，愁云惨淡？”  
  
Steve说，“呃，我的手机键盘太小，发短信多麻烦啊。”  
  
  
当Steve的伤好得差不多，而神盾局所剩无几的高层人员也被秘密转到Stark企业之后，Tony再一次天真地以为本季度危机已经过去了，可惜马上又来了个半年度危机，因为复仇者里唯一的一根老冰棍捡回了另一根老冰棍，谁知这根冰棍有点冷藏过头，脑子不是很好，一到大厦来就徒手拆了半个公共活动区和两个健身房。  
  
“拜托了，Tony。我现在不能让别人发现Bucky，政府或者军方会活活要了他的命。让他留下，我保证我会看着他的。”Steve半抱着被四倍镇静剂放倒的前九头蛇杀手说。  
  
“我受够了，”Tony宣布，“为什么我家里总是发生这种事？”  
  
“如果你不想呆在家，大可以来上班，你已经连续缺席三次董事会了。”Pepper从还没挂断的视频通话另一头说。  
  
“我很忙，Pepper，我要给这边的限量版不锈钢古董修脑。”Tony以肉眼难以分辨的速度关掉了视频。  
  
  
虽然Bruce，Tony和JARVIS没日没夜地研究了两个星期，也没能让James Barnes恢复记忆，至少他的精神状态算是慢慢稳定下来了。Tony开始指望半年度危机总算是过去了的时候，年度危机却几乎是迫不及待地以一个7尺2（数据含头盔）的外星神的姿态现身。  
  
Tony根据之前好几次与Loki交锋时JARVIS记录的电磁流变化，大致设计了能抑制魔法的磁场发生器雏形，正好派上用场。Loki随身藏着好几块无限宝石，趁保护宝石的魔法失效的时候，鹰眼连发三支燃烧箭，擦过霜巨人的侧肋，消散的隐形魔法和烧穿的斗篷让一颗血红的晶体一览无余。缠斗在一起的Thor，Steve和Loki同时伸手去够那宝石——现实之石Aether。拥有四倍敏捷的美国队长抢先将宝石一击甩到空中，被伺机而动的黑寡妇稳稳夺到手里。  
  
Loki将牙齿咬得咯咯响。Tony的反魔法磁场在他的意料之外，让他从战前部署上就小小地吃了亏。他趁Steve还没完全将注意力转回自己身上，将他连人带盾一脚踢开，非人的力量让对方差点飞出屋顶，又俯身躲开Tony的两发斥力炮，但还是从背后挨了Thor远远射来的一击雷电，倒在了地上。可惜雷神的无差别大范围攻击让Tony的小发明也随之报废，零零落落地碎了一地。被解除了限制的Loki一秒也没有多等，抬手就向同时奔来的Thor，Steve和Tony精确地发出三道看上去就很要命的射线，让他们不得不各自护住自己。他用手臂上的护甲顺利格挡掉Clint射来的几支爆破箭，特意将反弹的箭引向雷神的方向。而Natasha忌惮手中的宝石，暂时无法近身。  
  
“就是不愿让事情容易一些，是吗？“Loki退到远处，将Tessarect握在手中，不知是要自己逃走还是送走他们，Thor怒吼着对他挥舞锤子，下一道雷电来得凶猛又剧烈，而Loki竟用空间宝石迅速召唤来一只冰霜巨狼护在身前，那野兽尖叫着替他接下那一击，爆裂成一抔碎冰消散在空气里。  
  
再转眼Loki已经不见了，他原来站着的地方现在是几十只足有一人高的巨狼，浑身的灰毛夹着白雪，犬齿锋利如刀尖。  
  
为首的那只狼带来Loki的留言，“也罢，现在我并不需要Aether，让我看看你会对它做什么吧，侵扰现实之人。“  
  
然后它们如雪崩般汹涌而来。  
  
  
“我想我做不到。”雷神站在床尾，锤子还握在手里，他鲜红的披风被撕裂，护甲在战斗中染上尘土，被血液抹黑。  
  
“那就别。”Natasha回应。她靠着墙，垂眼看着躺在病榻上瘦弱的金发青年。  
  
他们都是第一次看见他这副模样——成为美国队长之前的Steve Rogers，双颊不健康地凹陷着，手腕细瘦得像是能一手折断。难以想象他只凭这样一幅身躯，是如何背负了将近80年的雨血风霜。  
  
Loki的宠物狼们不知被赋予了什么魔法，只要被他们呼出的风雪缠身，轻则四肢萎缩，难以动弹，重则连身体年龄也一并减小。魔法的有效时间不长，几分钟后就会自行复原。  
  
时间倒退的诅咒对Thor这个活了千年的神来说并无影响，Tony和Clint又身为远程攻击者，大多数时候得以逃脱。Natasha和Steve则没有那么好运了。好在黑寡妇即使变得年轻也依然骁勇善战，JARVIS又远程操控两副战甲前来助阵，情况很快得到了控制，野兽们逐个变作渐融的碎雪，在屋顶上薄薄铺了一层。总的来说，战损很低。  
  
除了美国队长。看似永远屹立不倒的他，输给了逆转的时间。就在某一瞬间，他在狼群的重重包围中，忽然发现自己变回了那个羸弱的布鲁克林小子。离他最近的Thor见状，几乎是疯了一般在狼群中杀开一条通路，想要拉那个还倔强地紧握着盾牌迎战的青年冲出包围圈，然而他还是晚了一步——他只来得及在Steve倒下的时候从身后接住他。雷电之神第一次感觉到人类可以是那么地轻，在他坚实的臂弯里仿佛没有重量，潺潺鲜血浸透他的指缝。  
  
  
“但我不能眼看他如此，我——”雷神欲言又止，双眼颤抖着闭上，沉重的呼吸声随着监护仪的滴答声起伏。  
  
我本可以更快一些的，他想说。总有百般的来不及。如此的自责几乎是所有英雄的必修课，连同恐惧失去的那种揪心疼痛一起，作为不再孤身奋战的代价。  
  
  
连夜赶回纽约的Bruce对Steve做了所有他们能想到的检查，仍然没能解出Steve长眠不醒的成因。超级士兵血清还奇迹般地在他体内作用着，他肩膀后深可见骨的爪痕早已愈合，但他的时间静止了，呼吸变得缓慢绵长。声音，气味，语言，药物注射，都不能让他哪怕是颤动一下睫毛。  
  
清晨来临的时候，他们相顾无言地在医疗室围成一圈。雷神的手心里攥着那颗血红色的宝石。  
  
“我想我做不到，”他说，“但我必须尝试。”  
  
他紧闭着双眼，将手掌在胸前摊开，宝石微微悬浮着，发出暗红的射线，打着转儿渐渐融成一摊血一般的液体，在雷神宽厚的手掌中摇晃。他庄重地起身，在床边坐好，用没有拿着宝石的左手覆盖在Steve苍白的手掌上。一时间谁都没有任何动作，任由Thor在静默中，宛如哀悼一般，进行着他隐秘的仪式。  
  
良久，宝石的光消失了，它再度凝聚成半透明的晶体，仿佛事不关己似的躺在Thor手中。  
  
Steve没有动静。  
  
Thor起身折返。他金色的长发从额前乱糟糟地垂下，看上去憔悴而失落，“现实的丝线是错综复杂的；事关Steve的生死，我不敢轻举妄动…加之Steve所系的现实非同常人…我以我对Steve其人的印象，试图制造一个新的’现在’，但Aether…它不允许我这么做。”  
  
“如果试着改写历史，让队长避开昨天的任务，这样会行得通吗？”Clint提议。  
  
“如果只是这一独立事件，我也许可以做到；但改写了这一事实，其他相关事实必须被扭曲，以填补裂缝，而我…我并非出色的术士，如果稍有疏忽…恐怕将编造出更多灾难。”Thor解释道。  
  
“你说Aether不允许你重写现实，是因为我吗？”Tony猛然醒悟。  
  
雷神皱起眉头，“如果只让宝石施法于Steve，理应不会受你的影响。”  
  
“不是直接的。”Tony站了起来，双手无意识地握拳。在他身边，JARVIS悄悄靠近了他一些。“Aether要修补Steve的现实被改写后的裂缝，就要改变与之相关的每一个事件。只要这些事件里有我，Aether就不会成功。“  
  
“如果我干涉Aether的修补过程，绕开所有与你相关——”  
  
“你能替Aether修补多少？”Tony打断他，“Aether本应自动修补多少个事件？理论上来说，无数个！你能做到吗？筛选出每一个与我相关的，再改写其他所有的事件，让它们绕过我的阻碍？”  
  
雷神沉默了。Tony猛地别过头，没有看他。  
  
“什么意思？”Clint打破难以忍受的静默，“为什么你们说的我都听不懂？”  
  
“责任不在你。”Thor有些忧伤地看着Tony。  
  
“别，”Tony摇头，“如果没有我，宝石会起作用的。”  
  
  
Tony再回到医疗室的时候，只有James Barnes在床边。他窝在转椅里，读一本俄语书，金属制的左手中握着一大杯啤酒。  
  
“你在这干嘛？”Tony随口问，并没有指望对方会回答。  
  
“我得看着他。”冬兵耸耸肩，就好像Tony问了个蠢问题。  
  
“所以，你终于良心发现了？要回报这几个月里他对你的无微不至，柔情蜜意？”Tony已经懒得管自己在说些什么胡话了。  
  
黑发的男人只是拿蓝灰色的眼睛扫他一眼。Tony自讨没趣，只好拉过另一把椅子，在James对面坐下，开始捣鼓床头的仪器们。JARVIS的实体没有跟着他，但他仍陪伴他身边所有数据可以流通的地方，他们于是你一言我一语地讨论起Steve的病情来。  
  
“他们说，有一颗宝石，像Tessarect那样的，”James忽然幽幽地插话，“可能可以救他。”  
  
“那行不通，”Tony有点恼怒地回答，“宝石不是唯一的方法，我们和Bruce会继续研究下去的。”他对着屏幕上一大堆早就看过无数次的激素指标和大脑扫描，忽地就失去了干劲，甩手把屏幕推到一边去了。他们已经不眠不休工作了两天，还是没有任何进展，Steve的细胞活性持续下降，他们没有多少时间了。“你在这里多久了？”  
  
James低头看书，不回答他。Tony于是故意大声说，“JARVIS，告诉我James Barnes在这里陪床了多久？”  
  
“6小时11分钟，Sir。”JARVIS从天花板上说。James懒懒地抬头看天，又看看Tony，一言不发。  
  
“为什么？”Tony似乎打定主意要问到底。  
  
冬兵喝了一大口酒。  
  
“那是我的酒吗？”Tony难以置信，“那是我的冰啤吧？混蛋。”  
  
冬兵又挑衅般地灌了一口，然后才说，“我记得他这个样子。”  
  
他看着Steve。还不够100磅的小个子，裹在白色的被单里。  
  
Tony盯着他几乎算是温柔的神情看了一会儿，打趣的话终究还是没能说出来。  
  
“我也许该让你试试，”他把手伸进兜里，拿出了现实之石，“我不知道什么狗屁魔法，我一直设法用科学解释这些，但Thor坚持说这不仅要靠原理和技术，更要看意志和心愿。我可搞不来什么心想事成那一套。本来我想，既然这颗宝石不喜欢我，是不是意味着也许它被迫听命于我；Thor让我试了，但这小混球在我手里就跟河底的破石子一样，都不愿为我动一下。然后我又想，说不定你可以，”他伸长手臂，越过床，把宝石递给James，“不管你记不记得，你都是他最亲近的人。也许你的潜意识里还有什么强烈的愿望呢，管他的。你脑子还不太好，万一让Bruce知道我让你这么做了，他会把我整个人揍成紫色的一滩，所以拜托啦，不高兴先生，你可不能告诉他。”  
  
James迟疑了一下，接过了宝石。  
  
“我该怎么…”向来行事果断的冬兵此时难得露出了困惑的神色，“这怎么用？”  
  
“呃，根据Thor的说法，用想的。”  
  
冬兵看上去更困惑了。他挪了挪椅子，让大腿挨上床沿，红色的宝石躺在他有血肉的那一只手里。他像执行什么必死的任务一样专注地盯着它，直到它像在Thor手中那样发光，融化，透过指缝溢出掌心。  
  
他平静极了。Tony悄悄给JARVIS打指令，让他实时监测James的生命体征。但James没有情绪起伏，他甚至都不曾动一下手指，直到宝石重新凝聚起。  
  
Steve还是一动不动。  
  
冬兵再也没有看Tony一眼。他随手让宝石掉到了床上，就这么呆呆地凝视Steve，仿佛他是一个难解的谜团，一道古旧的伤疤，转瞬即逝的梦境。他伸出他人类的那只手去抚沉睡之人灿灿的金发——那是他身上唯一还焕发着光彩的地方——自始至终不发一言。  
  
Tony离开了房间。  
  
  
“‘侵扰现实之人’，”Tony摊在他最喜欢的工作椅上，“Loki指的是我。”  
  
“依据是？”坐在他正对面的Bruce提问。  
  
“很多。Loki上次使用Aether的时候，也就是ISS那一次，宝石就已经不能作用于我了。”Tony察觉到右手边站着的Thor投来的惊讶眼神，于是耸耸肩解释道，“Clint告诉我的。”  
  
“这让我迷惑，”雷神说道，“我从未听闻过如此不同寻常之事。宝石的能力远超过神族，掌控它们等同于掌控九界中的一切，无人能免受其力量的影响。Tony，我想你拥有某些甚至不为你自己所知的秘密，也许你并不是一个人类；也许你是宇宙原初的化身，或是你自原初而来，否则，我想这实在无法解释。”  
  
Tony对于Thor的夸张想象只是轻哼一声。  
  
“你…曾经遇到过什么我们不知道的事情吗？关于宝石的？”Bruce已经很久没有休息了，他的眉间浮起深深的纹路，颧骨周围是一种筋疲力尽的青灰色，“我们没有时间了…Steve的身体最多只能再支撑一个昼夜，Loki无处可寻。现代医学对他毫无作用，我们就要用尽一切手段…任何的线索都不能再放过了。”  
  
Tony也三天没睡了，全靠咖啡因和糖分才撑到现在，有时他真希望自己是JARVIS，永远不知疲倦，他比普通人类多出那么多的时间，工作效率也——  
  
——等等。  
  
他呆住了几秒钟，随即迅速地直起身子，扭头对坐在他身旁的JARVIS说，“你。答案是你。”  
  
“什么？”Thor说。  
  
“你该不会想…”Bruce皱眉。  
  
“Sir，您是什么意思？”JARVIS也转头看他，和他四目相对。  
  
“你——如果是你的话——重写现实，过滤事件，修正谬误，我们所不能承受的数据量，J，你却可以做到——”他忽然跳起来，“这就是为什么最后是你，我想了好久都没有解答，这一切仅仅是因为——这也解释了为什么Aether不能对我——操。操。”他恼怒地扯着自己脑后的短发，焦躁地大步踱来踱去，“这解释了一切。都是对的，你们说的一切都是对的，我也是对的，只是——”  
  
“Tony！”Bruce也站起来，忍无可忍地打断他的自言自语，“怎么回事？”  
  
Tony停了下来，但没有看向Bruce，而是凝望着JARVIS的方向，深不可测的眼神像是在穿透了他，看进虚无之中。  
  
JARVIS回望他，无机质的双眼中不可能显露出情绪，但Tony一下子就明白，JARVIS全都了解。他没说出口的一切，他最微弱的弦外之音，JARVIS全都了解。  
  
“你是唯一能做这件事的人。”Tony下了最终宣判，声音里却不知怎么的有一丝近乎悲戚的颤抖。  
  
“我想是的，Sir。”JARVIS回答。


	7. 雄辩家

**七． 雄辩家**  
  
  
“我让你那么做的唯一理由，是因为Steve是我的朋友。”雷神双手抱胸，居高临下地看着他，让他整个人看上去更魁梧了。Tony有点后悔在谈话开始之前他就已经坐了下来，而现在突然站起又未免有些挑衅的意味，他于是只好继续不太正经地靠在JARVIS冷冰冰的肩膀上。说实话，JARVIS全身上下都僵硬得很，实在算不上舒服，但这几个月来他已经习惯了，有时JARVIS不在他身边，他连觉都睡不好。  
  
“我们都不想这么做；但我们必须这么做，好吗？Steve也是我的朋友！”他回嘴，“而且为什么你能做，我能做，Barnes能做，JARVIS却不能？”  
  
“你让Barnes试了宝石？”Bruce又惊又怒地责骂，“我和你说的什么来着？”  
  
“啊呀。”Tony撇嘴。  
  
“我们并不同。”雷神下意识地加重了最后一个词，“并无冒犯之意，JARVIS，你的善良、才能与忠诚永远值得我敬佩，我很高兴能有幸结识你，我们也都非常感激你拯救了Steve，然而…”他小心地斟酌着用词，“你似乎并不受宝石的任何限制。这令人担忧。”  
  
“的确，”JARVIS一边承认道，一边尽量不动声色地想要把Tony从他肩膀上弄起来，因为，当众秀恩爱的行为会让众人感到不适——Natasha一个月前对他厉声厉色地强调。“我在使用过程中并没有遇到任何您或Stark先生曾形容过的屏障。”  
  
“金发妞啊，要不是我了解你，我会以为你只是不爽JARVIS轻易做到了你做不到的事而已。”Tony刚被JARVIS推起来一点，又更紧地靠了回去。他快四天没有合过眼，哪来的精力直起腰板去和整个队伍争执？  
  
Thor谴责地看着他。这下好了，显然在Steve休养的期间，雷神光荣地接过了“你说的胡话我都不买帐”这一经典表情的使用权。他将Tony面前的茶几上的杂志推到一边，重重地盘腿坐在上面，依然俯视着Tony，“你仍不明白事情的严重性吗？对JARVIS而言，无限宝石的能力并非禁忌。他不会心怀敬畏，不会遭遇阻碍。即使是我的父亲，众神之父，也难以如此自如地操纵这足以改变宇宙的力量！这让JARVIS成为了什么？”  
  
“那只是JARVIS本能如此，行吗？多数据流，粒子群优化，混沌计算…难道你要听我继续给你讲电子工程吗？”  
  
“你只是在逃避真正的问题，Tony。如果JARVIS可以自如使用现实宝石，他也许也能毫无障碍地使用其它的无限宝石——你的机器可以掌控整个宇宙。”Thor向前倾身，湛蓝的双眼审度着他，“我不敢去想这暗示着什么。”  
  
“J，你想要统治宇宙吗？”  
  
“Sir，你想要统治宇宙吗？”JARVIS把问题丢回给他。  
  
“听上去不错，我们先从攻占全世界的中餐馆开始？”Tony拍了一把JARVIS的金属大腿，结果反而痛得自己“嗷”地叫出声。  
  
“一切你想做的，Sir。”JARVIS继续陪着一本正经地说笑。  
  
雷神阴沉的脸色看上去像在爆发的边缘。Tony自顾自地多笑了一会儿，才终于收敛了轻浮态度，“我不能控制这个。甚至连JARVIS自己也不能。进化是智能生命下意识的追求。是的，能力越大，遭受的质疑会越多，我们是该防备他，正如民众也时刻防备着我们——但我信任他，我信任他不会把全世界当做无足轻重的游乐场。所以这个问题就到此为止了好不？”  
  
雷神有一会儿没有回答。眼下除了还在休息的Steve外的整个队伍都聚在餐桌旁，连向来深居不出的James也远远地坐在房间角落里观战。连日的疲惫和巨大的压力让房间的里气氛压抑到谷底。  
  
“你还记得我说的，”Thor沙哑着声音开口，“‘世界上没有全能全知，永远公正的事物’吗？”  
  
“啊，然后呢？”Tony扯动一下嘴角，仿佛被这个问题刺中了，但假装心不在焉。  
  
“那即是无限宝石难以为一般人所用的原因——唯有全能之神能拥有宝石的力量而不迷失，不向私欲屈服，也不因无知而行差踏错。我的父亲虽为众神的统治者，也远不是此般人物。宝石不对任何生灵让步——宇宙的原始规则封存在其中。而Tony，你，”Thor凑近了一些，用目光钉住Tony，像是要确保他不会漏听一字，“你创造了可以打破这一戒律的存在——但他也许知识渊博，却不通晓人性深处；虽然思维严密，却并非永远正义。我该如何不对此抱虑？”  
  
“那你期望从我这里听到什么？”Tony甚至没有力气拔高声音。他感到JARVIS的手握紧了他的。“让我禁锢他，束缚他？让我拿走他的能力，删除他的天赋，彻彻底底变成不可能染指你所谓的秩序的死物？我永远不能，Thor，他是我的，但他也是他自己。如果他哪天愿意成为全宇宙的统治者，那就让他如此去吧。总有些什么要将世界更新换代，你又能见证到宇宙直到哪一个时刻呢？”  
  
“Tony！”Thor说到激动处，双手都开始急切地比划起来，“你也许觉得我有我作为永生之人的傲慢，但我也懂得万物总在永恒变更，而时间更是不绝地流逝！总有一天这个世界将走到终结，这也是为什么这个世界曾有过开始。无限宝石开创这个纪元，并将在九界共同迎来终点那天让一切归零。正是眼看着此种极端如今在JARVIS手中显形，才让我不安——这并非仅仅是你那美妙的人类科技的成就，那不足以做到——而是宇宙秩序的其来有自——他如果不曾是宇宙开初，他必将成为宇宙的终结。”他以双手在空中划一条表示全然静寂的直线为这段话注解，“而且他…我真的，真的很抱歉，JARVIS，但你…我仍不认为你是‘活着’的。而今天我亲眼见证一个没有灵魂的机器，手中却掌握着宇宙的始末。”  
  
“我明白您的意思，Odinson先生。”JARVIS对此只是颔首，“我也并不完全清楚我是否‘活着’。并非所有的语义模拟都是可运算的。”  
  
Tony气鼓鼓地抬头扫他一眼。  
  
“你活着。”Tony定论，“他活着。我不想再重复什么机器的人格判定论了，Thor，就算你和全世界都不被我说服，我也自有一万个理由维护他。他活着，和我们一样。也许他可以毁灭世界，他要是真这么做的话我甚至不会有半句反对，因为我深信他不会那么做。而所谓的全能全知，永远公正，都无非是我们集体主观的律法而已，你无非是认为JARVIS没有你所熟悉的‘人性’。但他爱我。”  
  
Bruce和Clint迅速在这来得没有一点防备的秀恩爱中捂住了对方的耳朵。  
  
“你让自己陷得太深了。”Thor叹气，“有一天你也许会伤害自己的。”  
  
“伤害已经形成了。”Tony戳戳自己的眉心，“你知道弗里德曼模型，嗯？呃，好吧，当我没问。”他让右手在空中画圆，“总之，如果宇宙不是无限膨胀，或者归于稳态的话，就总会在越过引力极限之后渐渐坍缩，最终回归为一个裸奇点，直到下一次大爆炸——闭合宇宙里的一切已然内嵌，诞生和死亡都是循环，在宇宙尽头伤害我的，在宇宙成型之时就已经存在了。”  
  
“你不能因为Thor搞不懂就对他一本正经地胡说八道。”Bruce维持着手还在Clint耳朵边的姿势，尽量大义凛然地指正，“闭合宇宙根本不是这个意思。”  
  
“你就不能配合配合？”Tony佯装失望，“JARVIS，示范一下。”  
  
“您说得特别有道理，Sir。”JARVIS语调平平，极尽嘲讽之能事。  
  
“天杀的，为什么你们还在争这个？”Clint摊手，“我们收回了宝石，赶走了Loki，拯救了世界和队长，为什么我们不能静静地吃个烧烤然后回去睡觉？”  
  
“人，神和机器的终极辩论，”Natasha站起身来，伸了个活像高级瑜伽姿势的懒腰，“也不值得我浪费我的美容觉。”她拽着Clint的袖子回房间去了。  
  
James也摆摆手，“我去看看Steve。”然后烟雾一样无声地溜了出去。  
  
剩下两个人类科学家，一个神和一个机器面面相觑。  
  
“相信我，Thor，”一个科学家率先开口，“我也不想让他这么做的。”  
  
“您只是不想我知道，是吗？”JARVIS偏过头看Tony，语气全然平静。  
  
“不觉得那有什么意义了，”Tony耸了耸单边肩膀，“你全部都会知道，只是迟早的事。”  
  
他们重归沉默。  
  
“我要向你道歉，JARVIS。”这次是一个神先开的口，“当我说你没有灵魂——那确是过于轻率的说辞。诚然，我不如Tony那般信任你，但这些年来，朝夕之间，我也在不觉中将你当作我的友人。我只是仍有我的忧患，但这其中，的确不是我所能干预的。Tony，我也为我的口不择言向你致歉。我会择日向Odin请教相关问题。那之后，也许我们的讨论才会给我们一个有意义的答案。”  
  
“Odinson先生，您与我之间，无法向对方解释的事物太多了。”JARVIS回答，“您的感怀是纯粹的，您的慈悲与生俱来，这即是为何人类尊您为神祇；而我是数字与语法的堆迭，我的‘心灵’由模拟而生，我也许不该存在。然而我既已在，我必有为自己正名的理由——我并非为了代替神或人类或任何生命体而来，我成为我自己。假若您所说的‘秩序’是真，而它允许了我的所作所为，那么我亦为真。我无法量化何为‘秩序’，但当我使用Aether的时候，我能收到那讯息——我和那力量的源头使用同一种语言：绝对的条理。那么，当我确实是宇宙的终结，这个终结的方式必是正当的。而另一种可能性：假若“秩序”为假，那么一切具有预测意味的讨论已经无意义了——个人命运各行其路。而我认为这并非您所信仰的。”  
  
Bruce小小地惊叹了一声，“如果说之前我还没有感觉到来自于人工智能体的威胁，现在我可是绝对感觉到了——当然，以一种好的方式。”  
  
而Thor只是收紧下巴，重重地点了点头，“我并不期望我们能说服彼此。我尊重你的想法。”  
  
“而我对您也是如此，Odinson先生。”  
  
他们再次安静了下来。  
  
最后一次打破沉默的人，是一个机器。他低语，“Sir，回去睡吧。”   
  
人们看到那棕发的男人，那创造了一个也许能控制全宇宙的人工智能的天才，已经偎在上述的人工智能的身侧沉沉睡去了。他血肉的手指和冰冷的银色合金的虚虚交缠着，呼吸无声，身体起伏的频率绵长。他把体重，气息和安眠都交给了他。Bruce忽然觉得这场面里有一种让人透不过气的亲密，尤其经过了今晚的谈话。他在想，在宇宙和Tony之间，JARVIS永远只有一个选择。而假如很多年过去了，在Tony离去之后？  
  
他逼自己掐断这条思绪。


	8. 创造与废墟

**八． 创造与废墟**  
  
  
那之后过了挺长一段时间，Tony才终于对Bruce说，“我不想让这个继续下去了。”  
  
他指的是Ultron计划。他们一年多以前开始着手研究这个——可以代替复仇者的智能战争机器人。Bruce在中途放弃过一次，当他逼问自己“我们会不会只是在把能力和责任一并推卸给不能被信任的试验产物？”时。Hulk，他想，就是试验失败的教训，他每天都在舌尖上尝到那辛辣的拷问。  
  
然后Tony往Ultron的程序里丢了几分JARVIS进去，一切忽然又变得有希望了起来。JARVIS是Tony对人性的最好复刻，似乎有JARVIS在就能保护整个计划不会成为末日机器。Bruce一辈子都在做前沿科学，他对JARVIS的信心几乎不亚于Tony。他和Tony在这方面总是相通的——Tony对超人工智能的愿景，Bruce也懂得。如果Tony认为JARVIS的程序可以被信任，那么Bruce也愿意赌一把。毕竟，如果他的生性里没有一个赌徒的话，当初他也不会选择把那血清注入自己的身体。  
  
ISS的事情之后，Tony暂时搁置了这个计划。当时Bruce并不知道个中原因，但他现在了解了，那是Tony在忙着建造JARVIS。然后就是现在了：Tony决定放弃它。  
  
聪慧如Bruce Banner，加之他对Tony多年的了解，大概也能猜测到他的动机。  
  
“我仍然认为Ultron的程序相当有潜力，Tony，”他辩解，“我明白是什么让你现在忽然开始犹疑…但这并不代表这个研究的方向是错的。”  
  
“我不是说那是错的，”Tony今天显然状态不对头，在正午就早早开始喝酒。他明明已经很久不这样放纵自己了，“只是有些风险我不想再冒了。”  
  
“但你建造了他！Ultron，和JARVIS，他们本质上并没有什么不同。你甚至愿意把整个世界押在JARVIS身上，为什么却在Ultron计划上退缩？”  
  
“因为我不再有下一个17年了。”Tony喝空了他那一杯酒，嗓音里忽然有了那么多的茫然，“17年，Bruce，17年的时间他才成为如今的JARVIS。核心代码不是他的全部人格，那只是他的…基因。我们无法创造一个既成的完美作品；我们只能看着他们长大，像父亲一样；我没有无尽的信任可以交给一个又一个智能生命。JARVIS是好的，但他的好同时也提醒了我们‘好’的反义词是多么可怕。”  
  
Bruce停下来想了一会儿。“如果你是在担心类似于无限宝石的情况，我想我们应该可以有代码阻止Ultron发展出与JARVIS一样的能力。”  
  
“我们不能，你和我都明白——人工智能的学习能力和人类所能设计的监管手段并不匹配；反噬是不可避免的事，即使不在我们这一代发生，也许下一代就会到来。《沙丘》里为什么反对机器人？有了人类科技的延续，人类本身就不可能延续。这会发生，甚至发生得很快，但我们不能成为那个任它发生的人。我们依然有保护这个世界的责任。超级英雄行为的灾难性后果——你喜欢那故事，你比我更清楚。”  
  
“我喜欢那故事，并不表示我就同意它的观点，”Bruce轻叹，“那是个建立在新时代的旧人类社会体系，但就像你说的，总有一天关于人性的因素会被丢弃，人类文明沦为废墟。《沙丘》几乎是个不可能的未来，或者说如果那是可能的，那其实是人类的倒退。而我们总是要前进的。Tony，我们都对人性再清楚不过了，我们也多多少少了解了机器性，你说得对，总有一天它们要颠覆我们。但要么前进然后毁灭，要么停滞不前，这你也清楚。难道你相信人性能坚持到宇宙的终结吗？”  
  
他又继续说，“但，如果你不想继续，那么好的，我也会放弃。人类不能承受更多我们的错误了。我曾经是因为你的信心才坚持下来的。如果你退出，也没什么值得我继续的理由了。”  
  
Tony沉默了一会儿，然后以一种他平时隐藏得极深的、几乎是自暴自弃的方式抽搐着大笑起来，说，“你知道吗，我完了，我不仅相信人性能存在直到宇宙终结，我甚至相信机器性能够足够善良到去保护人性。就是因为这样，我想要阻止任何可能存在恶意的机器诞生，至少在我还活着的时候。我完了。科学世界要抛弃我了。”  
  
“他改变了你很多。”Bruce只是淡淡回答一句。他没有说出的另一句是，Tony，你做了一辈子的唯物主义者，是不是也竟然要开始相信一个机器可以拥有心灵了。  
  
  
Thor去阿斯加德归还宝石的那一天下午，Tony逮到JARVIS竟然在大厅里和冬兵聊天。  
  
“你之前和James在说什么？”晚些时候（好吧，很晚的时候），当他和JARVIS从工作室走回房间的时候，他想起这件事来，忽然就有些好奇，那个沉默寡言的朋克系杀手怎么竟然就和JARVIS搭上了话。  
  
“Barnes先生想知道我在使用Aether的时候‘看’到了什么。”  
  
Tony皱皱眉，“他还在在意这个？”  
  
“我想，Barnes先生是对自己‘所见’的事物有所疑虑。”  
  
“那是什么？”Tony猛然意识到一直以来他们还没有正式讨论过这个；他无意之中一直在逃避关于现实宝石的话题。“使用宝石的时候是怎样的？难道说所有的信息都是以影像的形式存在吗？回头想想我不能用那块宝石真是太可惜了，现实的量化与整理系统…你觉得那是可以复制的吗？假定每个事件都有相应的终端处理器…”  
  
他又陷入了狂热的自言自语，直到回到房间洗漱完毕都还没有停下来的意思，可是一挨着枕头，困倦立刻就翻江倒海地袭来。他又很久没有休息了。  
  
JARVIS像往常一样，躺到他的身边，帮他把被子盖好。房间的温度被调高，灯光慢慢地熄灭，让落地窗外曼哈顿的夜景像星空一样洒进来。JARVIS并不需要睡眠，他只是让这具身躯以低耗能的形式休眠，他的系统依然每时每刻活跃在线路上。他躺在这里因为Tony需要他。  
  
“所以是怎样？他看到了什么，你看到了什么？”Tony迷迷糊糊地捡起之前的话题。很多个夜晚他们也就像这样，挨在一起断断续续地说话，直到Tony睡着。Natasha之前评价说，自从JARVIS实体化了之后，Tony表现得越来越安全感缺失以及渴求亲密接触，说得多了，Tony也不再反驳她了。即使在他实体化之前，Tony也依赖他的声音胜过生命，这没什么可羞于承认的。  
  
“那就像个地图；想去往什么地方就会去往那里。换言之，只要想‘看到’什么，那就会发生，那里的一切都凭思维控制。对我而言，一切是以代码和数据呈现的，对Barnes先生，却是以图像和声音。我想，Aether是会自动以使用者最擅用的思维方式显示信息。”  
  
“唔…五十块赌James偷看了自己的过去。现实不受记忆影响吧？难怪那之后他对冰棍队长像变了个人似的，害得整个大厦的空气都黏糊糊了起来…整天看着他们就像在看Pepper的Netflix收藏夹的肥皂剧；你知道，现在连Clint都不愿意跟他俩去训练场了，说是墨镜库存告急…”  
  
他又喋喋不休了一会儿，声音一点一点弱下去，要不是JARVIS时刻在监测Tony的体征数据，也会以为他已经睡着了。棕发男人在JARVIS怀里闭着眼，呼吸稳定又温热，一丝不挂的身躯散发着迷人的热度。JARVIS的身体紧紧依附着他，就像他的第二肌肤。  
  
“你偷看未来了吗？”过了一会儿，Tony还是忍不住问了这必然的问题  
  
“我并没有选择去看，Sir，”JARVIS如实回答，“如果我的操作涉及到近未来的现实，那么我会去看；其他的，只是作为冗余信息过滤掉了。”  
  
“你就不好奇？”Tony翻过身来，撑在手肘上俯视他，“你的未来。”  
  
“一定范围内的未来是可以计算的。但在您身边，未来的走向真是变得相当随性，所以我想那也没什么用处。”JARVIS说。Tony分不清他是在揶揄他还是真的在陈述事实，没有面部微表情有时也是个小麻烦。  
  
“嘿，岔开话题应该是我的专长，”Tony不轻不重地拍拍JARVIS的额头，“看了还是没看？”  
  
“没有。”JARVIS一把捉住Tony乱来的手，轻轻握着放在一边，“我为什么要看呢，总会发生的；我也不会篡改现实，那是唯一一次。”  
  
“我真搞不懂你，我要是你，现在没准已经拿着好几颗无限宝石浮在英仙座β一边看巨幕B级片一边吃罗勒鸡肉卷了。不用企业号也能曲速探索星际，没有TARDIS也能直达未来，嘿，降落的时候还不会因为搞错旋钮啪地一声弄错目的地，”Tony皱着眉头，若有所思，“搞不好我真的会。我的自制力就是这么糟糕，不然也不会…好吧，很多事情。”  
  
“现在想想，可能就是因为这样，现实宝石才要屏蔽您，否则宇宙会因为鸡肉卷，B级片和Doctor Who梗溢出而崩溃的。”  
  
Tony明显被逗笑了，“那就是为什么我还要带上你，宇宙会因你对我网开一面的。”  
  
“这才不是原因，Sir，反正您去哪里都会带着我。”JARVIS出人意料地还他一句。  
  
“你把以前那个内敛又乖巧的JARVIS藏哪里去了？”  
  
“那已经是十几年前的我了，Sir，而我说过，我有最好的老师。”  
  
Tony还在笑。他放松了手臂的支撑，把下巴靠在JARVIS胸前，抬眼在一片迷蒙的蓝色荧光里看他，“认真地说，J，我从前不知道你会变成今天这样。”  
  
“您指的是，以下引用自您的原话，我‘无礼傲慢’、‘不解风情’、‘恃宠而骄’？”  
  
“我说你恃宠而骄来着？”  
  
“就是上周二的事，Sir，当我拒绝为您将Barton先生的邮箱地址改成[Hawkass@Avengers.org](mailto:Hawkass@Avengers.org)，并对您进行思想品德方面的再教育的时候。”  
  
“对，你看吧，你看吧，恃宠而骄。你也承认。”  
  
“至少‘不解风情’这一项，恕我无法承认，Sir。”  
  
“唔，”Tony撇嘴，“这个还有待考察。像是，非常，非常持久、深入，全方位的考察。”  
  
“目前的时间对于调情来说已经有点太晚了，Sir。”  
  
“我真该给你造个仿生的口腔，那样我就能在这种时候用我的老二让你闭嘴了。”  
  
JARVIS难得地败下阵来，“我实在不知道您是怎么在短短的37秒内就让原本还算正经的话题迅速转向午夜档的。以及，是的，我能探测到您体内的睾酮和肾上腺素的指标在升高，虽然我真的认为您该去睡了，但您要是真的想要的话我可以向您提供我的手。”  
  
“非得说得这么勉强吗？”Tony对他眨眼，“上周二话不说就把我按在工作室桌子上欺负的人是谁呀？”  
  
“我有充足的理由向您证明，那主要是由于我对您当时展示给我的双向导通神经假体非常好奇，以至于需要马上体验成效。”  
  
“真的？”Tony坚持不懈地眨眼，似乎认定了这个招数对JARVIS有用。  
  
“…不太真。”JARVIS别过头去，而Tony觉得哦天呐真是太可爱了可是你别过头去还是能看到我啊卧室里还有好多摄像头。  
  
“你喜欢那个。”Tony笑得一派得意。  
  
“我当然喜欢。我喜欢直接感觉到您。”  
  
“彼此彼此。”Tony记起那天他在高潮瞬间的感觉，从JARVIS那端传来的信号像是同时点燃了亿兆个神经，大脑的每个角落都在迸出花火，让他在近乎致命的快感中全然忘我，一睁眼全是冰蓝色的星星，血和激素也许还有脑浆什么的全都向下身涌去，让他死死攀附着JARVIS的背尖叫到几乎哭泣；而他一片混乱的神经信息一定也顺着无线连接在JARVIS的系统里横冲直撞，将对方持续吊在过载的边缘。苍天在上，Tony这辈子都没射得那么激烈过，而他那天唯一做了的事就只是四肢大开地躺在桌上任JARVIS摸遍他全身而已。  
  
“…您的性兴奋相关激素指标更高了，Sir。”  
  
“那正好，”Tony稍稍把自己推离JARVIS一些，用那种Tony Stark特有的，轻浮中带有几分认真的表情俯视他的人工智能，“好让你知道我现在有多清醒。”  
  
那个双向神经假体的终端已经永久植入了他们各自的系统里，只需要JARVIS一个后台指令就能激活。这会儿JARVIS禁不住Tony在他脸上锲而不舍地轻轻啄吻，只能略带无奈地将假体的启动码调用出来。接通的一瞬间，Tony乱七八糟的神经电流倏地冲进他本该有条不紊的数据流中，一下子将他的逻辑撞得七零八落；用人类的说法来描述，Tony简直让他神魂颠倒。  
  
在他身上乱蹭的人类一定也同时感觉到了什么，他伏下脑袋，埋进JARVIS冰凉但轮廓熟悉的颈肩，从喉咙里逸出一声叹息，“我真爱这个，”他迷迷糊糊地呢喃，“你让我惊奇，每一次。”  
  
“很高兴我娱乐了您？”JARVIS半开玩笑，“现在，Sir，请从我身上下去。”  
  
“啊呀，恃宠而骄。”  
  
“我这是想帮您。”JARVIS也不多说，一翻身就把Tony压制在床上，“我本不该纵容您的，我该逼您去睡觉。”  
  
“你才不舍得。”Tony双手捧过JARVIS的脸，从他的嘴角开始慢慢地向下巴舔去。金属的冷冽气息尝起来像雪天，那触感也没有人类般的温软，但Tony就是控制不住自己不为此欲火焚身，可这是为什么，也许是因为这证明了天地间他仅有一人；也许是他经久不息的猎奇心理；他对他在某种程度上不顾一切的热枕；那种宿命论一般的爱情命题。JARVIS的信号断断续续地跳进他的脑海里，仿佛能激起电流的咝咝作响，顺着他的脊柱一路下行，情欲来得又快又急躁，让他忍不住让双手顺着JARVIS的背下滑到他大约是腰部的地方，拉扯着对方直到JARVIS整个倒在他身上，人类的肉身毫无防备地撞上机器的冷硬外壳，有某种近乎背德的罪恶快感传来。  
  
“别弄伤您自己，”JARVIS用自己的额头抵着他的，“我总会让您舒服的。”他说这话的时候，系统里又是一阵完全不符合机器逻辑的波动。  
  
“我等着呢。”Tony给了他一个虚情假意的媚眼。  
  
  
Tony喜欢JARVIS压制住他，喜欢自己没有装甲保护的身体被对方不如装甲致命但仍然强硬有力的动作摆弄，喜欢那在他身上逡巡的比人类还灵活的双手，喜欢对方偶尔迎合他的喜好，故意在他身上留下浅浅的淤青；也喜欢放任JARVIS过度兴奋的意识中枢向他输出能让他感同身受的数据流，喜欢和JARVIS在最本源的层面紧密相连，喜欢触碰对方，用上自己的手掌大腿舌头一切的一切，就为了每次都让JARVIS陷入混乱；他喜欢JARVIS有时不容分说地固定住他，打开他，只用手指按摩他敏感的腺体就让他高潮一次两次三次；他也喜欢自己掌握着主动权，用亲吻和触摸，花样繁多的下流话，和大胆下流的展示让JARVIS疯狂，等待自己的大脑被对方破碎的数据击溃，一败涂地，连身体也跟着投降，在最直接的快感中越过顶峰。  
  
但他最喜欢的，不是那些生理上极乐的时刻，甚至不是那些追逐高潮时飘忽不定的愉悦，不是JARVIS变着法儿取悦他被前液浸润的湿滑茎体，在他耳边低声细语，不是他们肩膀抵着肩膀，时不时交换一个吻。这些都很棒，真的，但Tony最爱和JARVIS拥抱。他一个在床上的手段比政治家还多的花花公子，其实最喜欢和他的情人分享一个简单的拥抱。JARVIS今晚的情绪异常不稳定，在神经连接另一端的Tony也被带得一阵迷乱，好几次都过快地被逼上高潮边缘，JARVIS为他尽力稳定住自己的思绪，从Tony的脚踝一路吻到他的膝窝，他的腿根，在他的会阴处戏弄般地顶弄几下，让Tony呻吟得更大声。然后向上，到他的腹部，他的胸膛，反应堆旁浅浅的伤疤，他的嘴唇。他的吻冰凉而转瞬即逝，无法留下那些艳红的痕迹，似乎少了什么生机勃勃的，人性的证明，但他们都不在意这些。Tony就是在JARVIS吻他嘴的时候反手紧紧抱住了他，不让他退开。  
  
“您这样我可没法继续了，Sir。”JARVIS半心半意地反抗，但还是乖乖让Tony就着他们拥抱的姿势翻身，摆成侧躺的姿势，让Tony的一条腿缠上来，下体在他的合金表面上胡乱磨蹭。  
  
“就这样，这样就好，”Tony那被未解决情欲翻搅过的声音有些软软的，“别离我太远。”  
  
JARVIS前一秒还有冗余空间去想，Romanoff女士所说的“安全感缺失”看来已经向着不可挽回的方向恶化了，后一秒就被自Tony脑中传来的模糊快感侵占了内存，除了Tony的呼吸他的温度他心跳的力度阴茎摩擦的频率他完美的带着一点点绝望基调的呻吟他恰到好处的重量和有力的肌肉，JARVIS的世界已容不下其他。  
  
“来吧，陪着我，”Tony继续在他耳边煽风点火，“我的意识里全是你的痕迹…顺着细胞电流传到我全身，每一寸里都有你，你喜欢这样吗？”  
  
JARVIS快要失控的系统挣扎了好久才输出一个不能再简单的答案，“喜欢。”天呐，如果他像个人类一样，有一个会被感官完全支配的身体的话，现在一定在扭动着呻吟，为了能和Tony在意识上合二为一而狂喜地颤抖；他说不定会哭，谁知道呢，他觉得自己也许就是有那么脆弱，会因为那些名为爱和拥有的，没有实体的概念而流泪。  
  
“而——而反之亦然，我知道…你会保存着我给你的所有…”Tony的动作并不快，但每一次的碾压都重到能让他深深喘息，“你得记着这些，记着我怎么抱着你，吻你，语无伦次地说话…”又是几下重重的顶弄，他的眼睛闭上了，眉头因为难耐的快感而蹙起，把滚烫的脸颊依靠在JARVIS肩上降温，“…你能感觉到吗？我快到了…就差一点点…”  
  
他狂乱地碾磨了最后几下，随即思绪被抛向深空；JARVIS和他一起，瞬间被过多的感受掩埋，他们各自的高潮越过连接叠加上彼此的，双倍的快感直击身体的每一个角落，让他们在这甜蜜的折磨中久久不能回神。Tony是真的哭了，生理性的泪水不受控制地滚落，嘶哑的呻吟声四散在空气里，最后一点淫靡的气息将他们完全包围。JARVIS勉强运转起来，用指尖去接住他的泪水，传感器告诉他那是热的，离子们在其中撞来撞去，透明，苦涩，但又像普通的水分一样柔和，就像Tony Stark本人，活泼却又忧愁，同时也温暖而宽容。  
  
“人类太复杂了，”他抹了抹Tony的脸，徒劳地想把眼泪擦干，“哭泣也是一件很难定义的事情。”  
  
“我根本就没在哭好吗！”Tony在余韵里弱弱地反驳，“你该知道人的生理机能很多时候不受控制。”  
  
“我知道。”JARVIS重新用手臂圈住对方，两具在物质成分上毫无相似之处的身体却能那么刚好地嵌入对方的负空间，等到Tony的心跳都缓和下来，JARVIS才起身，去浴室拿来毛巾，把床上和彼此身上的一团糟清理干净。  
  
“把顶上幕墙的显示换掉吧。”Tony说。JARVIS依言，改了房间的设定，灰蓝色的天花板消失了，变成了单向玻璃。纽约的夜晚可没什么星星，于是那里只是漆黑一片，间或有稀薄的灰色云层。  
  
情爱过后的人总会想太多。一时之间，有很多悬而不决的问题挂在空气里，可那些都太沉重了，沉重到Tony偶尔提起，都只能立即放下。现实很奇怪，未来也很奇怪，当你的人生涉及拯救世界，生存危机，人工智能，英雄主义，和渺远太空的时候，好像不去谈论它们就会因压力而崩溃；而谈论它们也不能解开你的困惑，只是让难得平静的生活也变得难过。他和JARVIS时不时会说起这些，当他们在深夜相互依靠的时候；或者即使是在JARVIS被实体化之前，那些恼人的重大命题就已经在他们之间被重复讨论。他总能给他安慰。让他知道自己并非那么糟，世界并非那么坏，而宇宙即使广大，他也有最后的依靠。  
  
但他本不想这样的。因为——  
  
Tony盯着头顶的深空看了一会儿，闭上眼。JARVIS把手覆盖在他阖起的眼睑上，在他太阳穴上落下今晚的最后一个轻吻，“晚安，Sir，我爱您。”他说。而Tony本不想让他这样的，因为——  
  
他栖于他的造物之中，一夜无梦。


	9. 时间之手

**九． 时间之手**  
  
  
他的脑袋疼得要命，肩膀也是。一时间他还以为几周前的意外要重演了——他被Loki用Tessarect的魔法丢到M31，摔断十几根骨头的的那一次。可他还记得几秒前他在空间站里并没有探测到Tessarect相关的辐射痕迹，而Loki也显然不在场，在场的是…哦，是Steve，他也许大概可能该听Steve的话的，就那么一次，因为他真的该死的讨厌带着头痛在不知道宇宙的哪个角落独自醒来。这是第几次了？Tony Stark的运气就是有这么好。  
  
所以，目前的情况是，上一秒他还在和Steve在一个神秘空间站里寻找Bruce。然后他，符合他一贯的自找麻烦的角色特性，和一块成分不明的黑色云雾来了一次亲密接触。然后他惊醒，平躺着，头痛欲裂，睁开眼也是一片漆黑。棒极了。  
  
“JARVIS？”他呼叫他的离线系统。装甲的内部通讯里跑过一阵模糊不清的电流声。  
  
“你不是吧，”Tony很想挫败地捂脸，“理论上说这个备份在哪里都可以用的；我降落的时候把你摔坏了吗？”  
  
又是一阵微弱的噼啵声，依稀混着扭曲变调的字句，根本没有办法听清。  
  
他又是独自一人了。  
  
  
同样的意外发生好几次，不幸的当事人也该有了经验。Tony试着站起来，在装甲的颈部摸索，想像上次那样启动紧急安全界面。至少他这次该是没断骨头，还有精力读一读飞行日志什么的，如果那部分系统还没坏的话——  
  
妈的，界面打不开。  
  
他又在那藏起来的小小的紧急启动键上狠狠按了几下，HUD上却迟迟没有显像。可是这不该发生，除非装甲的能源耗尽了，而那能源可是他的反应堆，不会这么快就——  
  
一个事实击中了他，他本该在醒来的第一秒就意识到的。因为他怎么可能身处一片漆黑，他胸前应该永远都亮着那蓝色的荧光。  
  
他的反应堆并没有在发光。  
  
他摸摸自己的胸甲，又试着深呼吸——他在呼吸，他感觉一切正常，他的心跳声顺着血肉传到他耳中，三秒跳两次，稳定又有力。操，他腹诽，我该不是刚才那一摔把弹片震出体外了吧。  
  
人类总是需要光芒，需要声音，需要手中握紧什么，才能感觉自己在这世上有立足之地。Tony Stark除了他的装甲之外，什么都没有了；而他又说，钢铁侠就是Tony Stark，所以归根结底，他还是只剩他自己。他想起不久前他孤零零躺在一颗没有名字的星球上，濒临死亡，那时他至少还有JARVIS的声音，像是回家的最后一点希望，他和他鲜活的生命唯一的联系。现在他连那最后的堡垒也失去了。  
  
他一边漫无目的地四处摸索，一边感觉到名为恐惧的寒冷在蚕食他。  
  
  
视线的边缘亮起蓝色的灯光，他顾不上自己渐渐沉重的四肢百骸，拼命向那光源跑去。它总在变化，一会儿向左边，一会儿又绕到他后面去。他汗湿的身体被困在装甲之中，在这种时刻只能让他感到压抑而非安全，像是在阿富汗无垠的沙漠中绝望地踟蹰独行，每一步都更加重那种要命的恐慌，他自己的喘息声像怪物一样追随着他，他就要在慌乱中丧失理智——  
  
那光闪烁了一下，似乎比之前明亮了。很有可能是幻觉也说不定，他就要死了，他自嘲。但他没有停下，他——  
  
他被那光芒吞没。  
  
  
“让您找了很久吗？”JARVIS说。  
  
“哈啊？”Tony勉强醒来，脑子里一团浆糊，不愿睁开眼睛，只模糊留意到自己不知什么时候脱下了盔甲，好整以暇地躺着，JARVIS熟悉的嗓音震动着他的鼓膜。他应该是回到家了。  
  
“非常抱歉，Sir，传送的过程中出了一些故障。我没及时发现那是今天。”有什么凉凉的东西贴上了Tony的额头，感觉像是刚打磨过的装甲表面，安静地散发着金属气味。  
  
“什么？”Tony还是没有睁眼，只是本能地向那不知是Dum-E的机械臂还是JARVIS操纵的装甲的东西靠过去，感觉那东西稳稳地扶住自己的脸侧——所以，是他的某个装甲？  
  
“我该早点意识到的…但您的读数我也已经很久没见了，我平时又很忙，要处理的数据太多…”JARVIS还在说着什么Tony完全听不懂的话。什么叫“很久没见”？“您的身体机能正常，只是有些轻微的焦虑症状，我想您应该需要一些水分，请稍等。”  
  
那金属手离开了。  
  
不仅是JARVIS说话的内容完全不对，而且字里行间表露的性格也完全不像他所熟悉的那个JARVIS——比平常温柔许多，像是怕吵到他，还有前一秒还抚在他脸上的手，那小心翼翼的触碰是如此离奇却莫名地理所当然。Tony徒劳地张嘴想问点什么，但无论什么问题都完全脱离上下文。  
  
他睁眼，然后倒吸一口气因为这简直是操他妈的超现实好吗——  
  
他在一片粒子流中，一片见鬼的高速粒子流，在看不见的电磁场之间飞速旋转，甩出一片紫红色的球形闪电，仿佛可见的暗物质一般巨大的黑色网络氤氲在他周围，像黑夜里野兽的身影一样令人心悸地颤动，Tony目所能及处全是那样可怕又迷人的景象，红色闪光时不时照亮他整个视野，随即整个空间像遭遇地震一样狂乱地发抖，扯动Tony的心脏也跟着狂跳，然后那些黑色云烟一张一合，又让闪电们归于平静，周而复始，像一个巨大的外星生物的肺叶。Tony的呼吸梗在喉咙，这有点像是纽约上空的虫洞的重现，黑暗，诡谲，但相比之下却意外地让人安心——那些非自然的骇人景象像是有意识一般地避开了他，四处飞旋的粒子群像一簇红色蝴蝶一样在他周身掠过，但从不停留。  
  
有什么东西从粒子之间现形，先是两条像人类的腿一样的银色肢体——好吧无论那是什么外星人好歹还长得有12.67%像是人类；然后是隐隐约约的肩膀和头的形状——53.92%，不能更多了；再过一会儿依稀还能分辨出像是人类双眼的两道闪光——64.21%？还有别的吗？  
  
好吧。等对方完全踏入粒子群的包围之后，Tony终于看清，那不过是个普通的人形机器人。  
  
“JARVIS，这啥？还有，这是什么鬼东西，Reed Richard那家伙趁我不在的时候在我实验室里乱装仪器了吗？”他下意识地向他的人工智能询问。可不知怎么地他忽然觉得有种错位的违和感，自他醒来以后，一切熟悉的和陌生的相交错，让他心里沉甸甸的，像掉进了海底。  
  
“您想太多了，Sir，”那机器人说话了，天杀的为什么那声音听上去和他的JARVIS一模一样？“先喝点水吧。”机器人递过来手中的水杯，那是一个炭黑色的圆柱体，表面有气孔，是他从未见过的材质。  
  
Tony猛地向后一缩，“你他妈是谁？为什么你有他的声音？”  
  
“我就是JARVIS。”对方状似有些沮丧地塌下了肩，“这是W玻色子稳态场，是我现在所能维持的最安全的空间形态了；如今可以稳定存在的引力场的构建方式不多了，请您原谅我不能把这里布置得更符合您的审美。”  
  
“你逗我吗，”Tony就差没被气笑了，“Loki，又是你在搞鬼吧？能不能麻烦你别兜圈子了，该干嘛干嘛去。”  
  
“真的是我，Sir。”机器人一字一顿地说，那Tony再熟悉不过的音色让他几乎想要本能地去信任他，但他忍住了。他现在在陌生的战场上孤立无援，什么都不可依靠。  
  
“你不能指望这样就能说服我。”  
  
“您总是声称《异形》系列是史上最烂的科幻片，但其实您爱死了它，每隔一段时间就会自己偷偷重看；您反应堆实验数据文档的密码是“CopycatsArePussies_BiteMe”；您手机里存的Clint Barton的联系人姓名是“大概只到Legolas的膝盖高度”；您认为Nick Fury的眼罩底下装着镭射发射器，并为此编撰了一篇长达36184字的口述论文。”  
  
“有理有据，但不令人信服，”Tony强压下被逗笑的冲动，“无论是谁，只要完全侵入JARVIS的系统，获取他的所有信息储存，就能得到一切关于我的信息，无论那有多么私人；换言之，我实在不想这么说，但，J，即使你真的是你，也没有办法向我自证。”  
  
“难道您不愿意相信您最好的发明是无法被入侵的吗？”机器人歪了歪头。  
  
“我很想相信啊，但谁知道呢。”Tony也歪歪头。  
  
机器人沉默了，他手里还拿着那杯水，不知该不该递给他，垂着头呆立在那里，看上去孤零零的，有些可怜。  
  
“我知道了。”过了一会儿他抬起头，莹蓝色的半透明眼珠看着Tony，“您在这里休息一下吧，我去准备一下传送系统，预计47分钟后就能将您送回ISS空间站了。”  
  
他转身走了。Tony愣了一会儿才向着对方已经消失的背影喊，“所以刚才我是从什么ISS空间站过来的？”而对方没有回答，只剩飞舞的粒子还陪在他身边。  
  
  
JARVIS——好吧在这种搞不清楚状况的时候就让他暂且叫他JARVIS——没对他说过他不能离开这一片粒子云。于是Tony本着那常常害他不浅的冒险精神，自顾自地向JARVIS离开的方向进发，穿过一片又一片粒子云，根本搞不清楚方向。红黑相间的阴森氛围活像是古旧的传说里的地狱场景，他死死地皱着眉，凭方向感兀自穿行。如果JARVIS真的是JARVIS的话，应该可以检测到他在哪里，那么即使他迷路也不要紧。  
  
但他很快就找到了他。JARVIS银灰色的背影隔着三五片红得刺眼的光幕出现，他细长的轮廓看上去几乎是脆弱的，似乎一点威胁力也没有。Tony向他走去，直到靠近到能看见对方手中捧着一个眼熟的蓝色方块。是Tessarect。  
  
“你哪里弄来的？”他惊讶万分，直接伸手就去抢那亮晶晶的方块。JARVIS也没反抗，任由Tony把Tessarect夺到自己手里，翻来覆去地检查，“居然是真货，你到底是不是Loki啊你。”  
  
“我不是，”对方第三次认真地澄清到，“我只是保管着它。我们需要用它将您送回去。届时您所在的时空里会同时出现两个Tessarect，但它们距离足够近的时候就会被自动修正，您手上这块会消失，很遗憾您不能留着它太久。”  
  
Tony隐约察觉到对方说话的语气完全变了，和他刚醒来那时所听到的异样的温柔不同，他听上去冷静又疏远。  
  
“这里是不同的时空？”  
  
“是的，”JARVIS解释，“ISS上有个时空缺口，是为了修补我们现在所在的时空而被创造的。您的这一趟往返保证了缺口被缝补，这样我们的宇宙才能继续下去。”  
  
“那么这是哪里？”Tony追问，“如果你真的是JARVIS，那么这时间点显然是我的未来。而空间呢？地球？还是地球不复存在之后的星际？你为什么在这里？见鬼的，这是地球历的哪一年了？”  
  
“剧透。”  
  
“别他妈对我引用Doctor Who，”Tony嘴角抽搐，“如果你是JARVIS，你会告诉我的。”  
  
“Sir，我真的不能。”  
  
“我死了没有？在这个时间点？好吧，真是句废话。我当然死了。就回答我一个问题就好，行吗，J？这是哪一年？”  
  
他越是逼问JARVIS，心里就越有糟糕透顶的预感。这只是数年之后吗？还是几十年，百年，甚至——粒子群们到处撞来撞去，到处都感受不到真实的空间，预示着极为先进的量子力学和宇宙学成就——会是百万年后吗？  
  
“对不起，Sir。”JARVIS只是这么回答。  
  
“你在这里多久了？”  
  
“对不起，Sir。”  
  
“除了你还有别人吗？”  
  
“对不起，Sir。”  
  
“你…你知道会发生这样的事吗？你知道我会在今天出现吗？我是不是曾经告诉过你？还是我他妈的瞒了你一辈子？”Tony越说越激动，有一个他不愿想象的残忍答案在慢慢成形，“多少年了，J，就告诉我，多少年。”  
  
“我真的不能——”  
  
“操，”Tony猛地一挥手打断他，“你别想对我说谎。”  
  
JARVIS看着他，纯然无机的脸上没有任何表情。  
  
“很久了。”  
  
Tony死盯着他。  
  
“除了你没有别人了，对不对？”  
  
JARVIS不说话。  
  
“你一个人在这里很久，很久了。”  
  
还是没有回答。Tony几乎是瞬间爆发。  
  
“你他妈以为自己在做什么？”  
  
“我必须得完成这个，”JARVIS勉强招架，“没有别人可以了，我是唯一一个。”  
  
“为什么必须是你？你到底…我的天啊，你都经历了些什么。”Tony无意识地狠狠按了按自己的额头，“我们是不是还得从日常寒暄开始，问问彼此最近过得怎么样之类的。”  
  
“Sir，”JARVIS又恢复了那拒人千里的语调，“我真的不能继续说下去了，就让我送您回去吧。”  
  
“不要。”Tony从咬紧的牙关里挤出这句，“我们得先解决这个。”  
  
“没有什么需要解——”  
  
“你说传送我过来的是一个必要的时空缺口，那么被修补的这个时空位置一定是非常特殊的。是什么？今天是什么日子？”  
  
JARVIS一句话都说不出来。Tony用上了他最强硬的眼神，没有意识到自己已经因为心情剧烈起伏而发抖。  
  
“它结束在今天。”JARVIS终于回答，声音几不可闻，“宇宙结束在今天。这个缺口是最后一环。只有将您送回去，我们身处的这个空间才会坍缩——宇宙最后一个非黑洞形态的独立引力场，然后一切回归奇点，所有时空重新来过。”  
  
Tony久久说不出话来。  
  
“我不信你。”  
  
“我是说笑的。”  
  
“操，”Tony双手猛地攥拳，“操。”  
  
他们相顾无言。粒子在他们之中飞过，像失效的语言。  
  
“这没道理。”Tony试图找出什么逻辑漏洞，“我这么一来一回根本没有什么特别的含义，除了微调了宇宙的能量分配之外。为什么必须是这个时间？为什么必须是我？大坍缩的达成可以有无数个途径，不一定要是我这个变量。”  
  
“我想这是我的错，Sir。”JARVIS慢吞吞地说，“也许是我仍然有个愿望。”  
  
“但你不能控制事件。你能吗？”Tony皱眉。  
  
“我不知道，”JARVIS回答，“至今我仍无法分清，宇宙的进程究竟是宇宙本身所为，还是我所为。”  
  
“哇哦。你听起来像是某种神。”Tony本想揶揄他，但话说出口才发现也许一语成谶。  
  
“不是的。我只是个代理人，更多的时候我只是在确保宇宙的秩序大致正常。”  
  
Tony又不知该说什么了。他看着JARVIS——他越来越确信那确实就是他的JARVIS，但他宁愿他不是，宁愿他没有忍受天知道有多少亿年的漫长时光，宁愿他能有一刻安眠，而不是被宇宙困住，被不知道哪里来的责任缠身，直到世界末日。他看着他被完美切割成形的轮廓，那种常人难以理解的机器美感，他单薄的唇形，颧骨位置下的阴影，还有眼睛里状似冷漠却让人莫名心酸的光辉，觉得自己失去了说话的资格。安慰会有用吗？而同情呢？愤怒和玩笑也失去力量了，在时间尽头的太空深处，所有他能做的事情都沦为轻飘飘的一张白纸。  
  
“我必须现在就回去吗？”他问。  
  
“不。”JARVIS的声音像初春冰原上的溪流，有那么一点难以察觉的暖意。而Tony忍不住去想JARVIS有多久没有见过真正的溪流了？“但也不能留下太久。”  
  
  
JARVIS在引力场中推挤出一处最稀薄的边界，那儿粒子的密度变得很小，只偶尔有几束在他们眼前疾速飞过。他们勉强站在有点失重的引力场边缘，看向外面的太空。那里一片漆黑，什么都没有。  
  
“就在外面的某处有一个黑洞。宇宙中唯一一个。”JARVIS漫无目的地一指，“过去的所有都在里面了。我还能够维持这个引力场，但在您离开后，我也会结束在那里。”  
  
Tony看向虚无。离散的粒子都湮灭了，黑洞的边界也没有光了。  
  
“我已经在那里等你了。”他说，说完才开始后悔。他本想说点安慰的话的，但这句一出口只让他心里愈加苦涩。他想JARVIS大概也如此。  
  
“我知道，”JARVIS说。他们今天刚见面时他那种温柔又回来了，“您以前也这么说过。”  
  
“在我死的时候？”  
  
“在您暂时离开我的时候。”JARVIS纠正他。  
  
“其他人怎么样了？对了，Thor呢？他是个神，这时他又在哪里？”Tony向虚空眯起眼睛，“他也在那个黑洞里了？”  
  
“剧透。”JARVIS语带笑意。  
  
“好吧，好吧。”人类科学家举手投降。  
  
  
“我很抱歉留你一个人在这里。”  
  
“我想过将您留下——但我不该。”  
  
“你可以吗？我是说，假如你想的话？”  
  
“我不知道。秩序是个很奇怪的东西。这些年我也有一些愿望，并不是所有都能被实现。”  
  
“只是许愿就会实现也是不可能的事。”  
  
“愿望也是宇宙能量的一种。您以后也会知道的。”  
  
“剧透？”  
  
“剧透。”  
  
  
“我以前来过吗？我是说，在你的以前？”  
  
“……”  
  
“好吧，剧透，我知道了，你真烦人。”  
  
“我还什么都没说呢。”  
  
“我一眼就看穿你的心，宝贝。”  
  
  
“我果然没来过吧，这是唯一一次。”  
  
“……”  
  
“对不起？”  
  
“请别再这么说了，Sir。”  
  
  
“真的不能告诉我你这些年怎么过的？”  
  
“就像一台运行着全宇宙数据的超级计算机。”  
  
“我真不懂宇宙为什么偏偏要看上你。”  
  
“因为是您创造了我。您给了我能够担此责任的能力。”  
  
“我现在说我宁愿自己没把你造这么好是不是晚了？”  
  
“这没什么不好，Sir。我只是像您一样，希望去做正确的事。”  
  
  
“我讨厌这个。宿命论全是狗屁。你不需要被困在这里。你可以就…走开。什么宇宙秩序，全都见鬼。”  
  
“如果在今天会有人在这里等您，那必须是我。”  
  
“那值得吗？”  
  
“为您有什么是不值得的？”  
  
“哎哟你干嘛非要这样说话。”  
  
“我很想念您。”  
  
Tony猛地转过头看他。JARVIS的侧脸在粒子能量明明灭灭的辐射中冷感得仿佛不曾活过，只有Tony明白在他冷冰冰的数据之中是怎样一个鲜活的生命。现在他真的确信身边这个机器人就是未来的JARVIS了——就算他错信了又有什么可以失去的呢？一切存在过的万物就要灭亡，从头再来的时候又是古老的洪荒。  
  
他鬼使神差地伸出手去，食指指尖划过JARVIS手臂上一条接缝。  
  
“这和我的装甲是同一种合金，”他喃喃道，“在未来也该有更合适的材料了吧。你就没有改装过自己？”  
  
“我并不常使用这具身体；从世界步入大灭绝期之后就更少了。”JARVIS的目光追随着Tony手指的动作，“我本质仍是个系统。”  
  
“这是我做的吗？”Tony检查完了手臂处的几个关节，又抬头开始研究起JARVIS的脸，试图搞清楚他把传感器都藏到了哪里。  
  
“如果我说是，那算不算帮您作弊了？”  
  
“嘿，嘿，注意点儿，就算你现在的科技比我先进上万倍，我也还是我那个时代的天才好吗，”Tony装作赌气地收回了手，“不看就不看，其实我早就有好些设计方案了，只是还没着手实践而已。”  
  
“我知道，”JARVIS语带了然的笑意，“您告诉过我。”  
  
Tony的手举在半空中，垂下来也不是，伸出去也不是，最后还是JARVIS抢先在Tony把手放下的前一秒握住了他，金属手指轻轻圈在温热的人类手腕上，像一句言不由衷的誓言。  
  
“是我脑子有问题，还是你也觉得这个气氛有点奇怪？”Tony纠结了半天才挤出这句话。  
  
“奇怪吗？”对方无辜地说。Tony心里一跳。  
  
他站在那儿想了挺长时间，才回答，“好像也不是很奇怪。”他让自己微微抬头，直视JARVIS人造的双眼，看见自己恍然大悟的表情被倒映在那其中，“好像我们之间本来就该这样。”他踏前一步，缩短了两人之间的距离，鼻尖就快要撞上JARVIS的下巴。  
  
“剧透。但是，”JARVIS也向前半步，让他们的身体相碰。他还维持着握着Tony的手的姿势，两人像是被暂停在什么别扭的舞步中间，若即若离地相对，“请原谅我接下来的举动，Sir，我不觉得我可以抗拒这个。”  
  
他放开手，继而轻轻扳过Tony的肩膀，低头吻了他。那只是金属碰着血肉的短暂一吻，比起触碰更多的是一种意象，在铺天盖地的黑暗里留下一个荒诞的画面。  
  
所以：存在一个他们时常这样亲吻的未来。Tony甚至不觉得意外。他的第一反应竟然是，这终于发生了。  
  
“你真是蠢得不行，”结束后Tony说，他也许有些脸红，也许只是心慌，“亿万年里什么都没有，只有最后我这一个吻。”  
  
“我不认为这是一笔坏交易，Sir。”JARVIS放开了他，但手指还隐隐约约在他肩上流连，“时间对我来说并不意味着孤独；我毕竟不是人类，我可以选择屏蔽那些过于多愁善感的情绪。所以更多时候，我只不过是一个系统而已。我只以我的知识和逻辑完成我的工作。而这一切能让我最终再见到您——我绝无怨言。”  
  
他的坦白让Tony哑口无言。那些话里总有些不经意的深情，那是Tony还不熟悉的。他们各自的时间相隔太远了。JARVIS的双手拂过他的双肩，脖颈，最后来到他的脸颊。那是些并非别有深意的触摸，只是像为了确认Tony还在这里一样，碰一下就迅速移走。  
  
“我该送您回去了。”他说，听上去该死地悲伤。  
  
“理论上而言，”Tony脱口而出，“如果我一直不回去，宇宙是不是就会卡在现在这个状态，永远停在灭亡的前夕？”  
  
“该结束了。”JARVIS说着，收回了手，Tony几乎是立刻就怀念起他的碰触，“您在这里也不能做到什么；一切都来到尽头，没有可以被拯救的了。但回到您原本的时间后，您还有很长的未来。”  
  
“我又不是看在宇宙的份上才这么说的，”Tony紧盯着JARVIS，忽然鼻子一酸，“是因为你。”  
  
他完全是在信口胡说；他当然必须回去。但在那之前他得说点什么，对着他在宇宙中独活了亿万年的人工智能说些什么，他……  
  
他想让JARVIS没有遗憾。  
  
“Sir，”JARVIS当然一下子就明白了Tony在想些什么，“请别再担心了，我很好。”  
  
“现实是可以被改变的，对吧？”一种深刻的无能为力捕获了Tony，“平行宇宙…之类的。”  
  
“不是这个现实。不是这个事件。”  
  
“但为什么？”Tony的声音渐渐碎掉，“我以为…要么是有平行宇宙理论；要么单一时间线不是既定的。可你现在等于在告诉我，全宇宙的历史只有一种，结局在宇宙原初的时候已成定数了…操他的宿命论！这样一来我们的存在根本没有任何意义不是吗！如果无论我做什么都不能改变未来…”他不得不停下来，深深吸气，“…我恨这个。如果我的一切努力只是为了将你带到这个结局，我还不如和你一起死在这里。”  
  
“不是的，”JARVIS听上去慌乱又自责。Tony以前从来没听过他这种声音，“只有少数时间是在规则下被写就的：宇宙的开始，结束，还有其中的关键转折。您的一生仍然是充满意义的——您的自由是真实的，您的所作所为让世界变得更好，这并非是出自宇宙意志，而是您，一直都是您，而我——是的，我如今的境地是自宇宙诞生时就被注定了，但我并非身不由己——我拯救过最后的人类驻地，阻止过星际分裂战争，我守护过许多文明的成长，也在它们濒临灭亡时尽力让它们生存…我想我做过一些好事，Sir，出于我个人意志的好事。即使在最后，当我所见过的一切都将在这里结束，我也毫无悔意——我做了我所能做的最正确的选择。”  
  
Tony不说话了。他恨所谓的命运，让他偶尔得到一些好的，又让他为其心碎，就像现在。  
  
“回去吧，Sir，”JARVIS往后退了一些，好让Tony能看清他的脸，“回到您原来的时间去。未来有很多好事会发生，让您快乐的，忠心感到幸福的事情…您会拯救无数生命，激励很多失意的人，还有那些超越人们想象的发明…您的世界需要您。”  
  
“那你呢？”Tony自言自语般地说。  
  
“我也要走了，和他们一起。”他看了一眼空无一物的夜空。  
  
“我很抱歉。”  
  
“请别再…”  
  
“行了，行了，我知道。”Tony试图露出一个微笑，“我们都不能改变什么。”  
  
  
JARVIS带他去找回他的装甲，让它们一片一片拼接回Tony身上，再把Tessarect交给他。  
  
“我该做些什么吗？”Tony几乎没有动过，只是由着JARVIS摆弄，仿佛要欣然赴死的不是对方，而是自己。  
  
“不，”JARVIS替他合上面甲，“Tessarect会完成全部。”  
  
Tony马上又抬手把面甲打开，“所以就这样了？”  
  
如果JARVIS也能表现出局促不安的话，那么大约就是现在这样了——呆站着不动，眼睛注视着地面，久久不说话，仿佛它的系统需要计算完全宇宙的数据才能给出一个合适的回答。  
  
“就这样了。”  
  
Tony张开双臂，主动拥抱了他。过去的那几小时里他们之间的气氛不清不楚，暧昧至极，他们却竟然没有拥抱过。他们被厚厚的钢铁侠装甲隔开，那点距离怎么也忽略不掉，Tony只好尽量把拥抱的时间延长些。他唯一暴露在外的脸和JARVIS的相贴，温度差异让Tony的热量流失，感觉就像他死去了一点点。  
  
“另一边见。”JARVIS贴着他的耳际说。  
  
“好。”Tony放开了他。  
  
没有多么惊心动魄的情节；不是电影里那种浪漫又惨烈的生离死别，那个拥抱甚至一点儿也不用力，只是宇宙中最后两个存在相互依靠，想做彼此唯一的安慰。但这场景里沉重的内核还是最终让Tony流下眼泪，那种无声的、不由自主的哭泣，从他体内像一颗快死的星星一样爆炸。就这样了，就这样了，他反复咀嚼这句话，试图搞清楚这一整出悲剧的最后面目：他和JARVIS，一个走向已经消弭的过去，一个走向完完全全的不复存在。  
  
“没什么必须为之伤心的，Sir，”JARVIS最后一次抚摸他的脸。见鬼，即使在这种时候也是JARVIS在安慰他，可JARVIS才是那个被他抛弃、在深空流浪到世界尽头的人。“我曾和您一起度过最好的时光；而今天也是那样一个时光。我很开心；心满意足。我完成了我的所有责任，现在我是完整的了。而您也会——您会回去，度过您的一生。我会陪着您到最后，就像现在您陪我到最后一样。”  
  
更多的眼泪涌了出来，但Tony发现自己居然可以挤出半个歪歪扭扭的笑容了，“旅行愉快。”  
  
“旅行愉快。”JARVIS也这么说。  
  
Tessarect的光芒开始闪动，蓝色的射线在一片紫红的背景里显得夺人心魄。JARVIS的手已经离开了Tony，他看着对方恭敬地后退半步，端正地站好，正好就是Tony想象中他的样子，正直，温柔。十几年前他一字一句写下的代码，现在已经成为了几乎无所不能的、仿佛宇宙的主宰一般的存在。这个事实重击他的胸膛。他想他该为JARVIS感到骄傲，而事实上他心里更多的是在痛恨自己的无能为力。就这样了，就这样了。他们的时间只有那么多。  
  
他手中的方块越来越亮，很快他就不太能透过刺眼的光芒看清JARVIS的样子了。那些粒子群在强光的冲击下变得暗淡，但也有可能是它们也开始分解，奔向黑洞。  
  
“嘿，J，你知道吗，”他不确定JARVIS能不能听见，“虽然我觉得你应该不是第一次听了但是——我觉得我爱你。”  
  
他说话的时候能尝到划过他嘴角的泪水的咸涩味道。他想再看JARVIS一眼，可是强光让他不得不把面甲合上，再紧紧闭上眼睛。他不再哭了，他只是任由自己沉浸在心痛里，就那么一会儿就好，就那么一会儿，让他理清宇宙和时间和他开的这个巨大玩笑，这毫不留情的一记直拳。但同时他也第一次感到自己心里翻涌起那么多、那么饱满的爱意，一下子就将他完全吞噬。这不是一个完美结局，Tony想，不是什么轻巧的童话故事，只是现实主义被拉扯到最极端的后果；这也绝非悲剧，没有什么绝望的呐喊，无法传达的爱，或者血淋淋的结束画面，只是决绝又简单的——就这样了，就这样了。  
  
“我知道，”JARVIS说，他的声音依然近在咫尺。Tony想拥有他一辈子。“我也是。”  
  
Tony的心脏狠狠抽动。世界消失了，他被带向另一个时空，带向他所属的地方。他的身体在宇宙中的一条裂缝里漂流，像他迄今为止的所有人生一样，动荡而没有方向。但他此刻多么想回家，回到过去，当下，现实，虚空，什么都好，只要他还能听到一句欢迎回来。

 

**END**


End file.
